Flowers of Deception
by KawaiiMode
Summary: Emily, the eldest cousin of Hermione Granger, is being forced to attend Hogwarts as a transfer student for her seventh year. Unlike Hermione she is a halfblood. When a chance encounter in Diagon Alley leaves her unconcious, her whole world changes.
1. Chance Encounters

There are only so many things that a Granger cannot take.

One is having such an annoying no-it-all cousin. Oh Merlin! Hermione was the most annoying muggle in the world yet she had many friends and was very popular. If they had both gone to a regular muggle school, Herm would be made fun of so much for being a smart arse. If only the tables would turn for her. As the eldest cousin of Hermione, Emily had sort of kind of been forced to attend Hogwarts after receiving the letter since her parents thought that it would do her some good. "At least you will be with people who are crazier than you are." They had said jokingly but deep down it still hurt. A lot. She had always been the loner or freak among the other muggles because of her differences.

Now she had to be forced to go to a school where people like her were not welcome. She did not even fit in between the muggles or purebloods. A halfblood, that is what she was and nothing could change that. Oh well. Anyway she had to focus on the here and now. Today she was to buy her school supplies for her seventh year courses even though this was to be her first year. Tying up her brown and white hair in a messy bun, she quickly got dressed and left the Leaky Cauldron to go over to the bookstore to collect her books. Looking around she saw that the streets were different than from what her cousin had described them as. It was dark and dank. Everything seemed to be closed up as if they didn't want anybody's business. What was going on?

Hearing footsteps behind her, she spun around to see who it was. A man with long blonde hair and ice blue eyes gazed upon her as he grew closer. His cheek bones protruded as if he had had nothing to eat for a couple of months yet it seemed to increase his startling features even more.

"What are you doing here? Nobody is supposed to be here so why is a young woman such as yourself here all alone?"

His voice was deadly yet soothing as he questioned her. Her eyes went down to the strange cane that he had with him. A silver snake adorned the head of the cane, but what really caught her eye was the snake's eyes. So green...so captivating. It was as if it was staring deep into her soul.

"Emily! Where are you?"

Her cousin with her bushy brown hair came into view beside her as she continued to stare up into the eyes of the man before her.

"Mr. Malfoy, I thought you would be off with your lord right now. Have you come to take my cousin away as well?"

Hermione asked defiantly as she stared up at him with hatred. The man merely shrugged as he continued to look upon her.

"I didn't know that she was your cousin, mudblood, but now I do know so I shall stay far away from her. Girl..."

He said as he stared right at her, ice blue eyes meeting bright emerald green eyes.

"You best be careful or else you will not be as pretty as you are now."

With that last statement, he apparated away leaving the two girls behind. Her cousin turned towards her with a questioning look but was only met with a collapsed body.

"Emily? Emily?"

No response could be had from her. She was in a deep slumber.

"Emily? EMILY! Wake up! Oh Merlin! Please wake up!"

* * *

That girl was so captivating that he could not imagine that she would even be the same as that mudblood Granger. It had only taken a glimpse and he could already see that the young woman with the emerald green eyes possessed more power than any mudblood that he knew. And her name was Emily? That was what Miss. Granger had yelled before she found them together. Hmmmm. Very interesting.

Now he wondered what the power of his eyes had done to the poor girl, but he got his response when he heard the mudblood screaming around the corner that her cousin had collapsed. What a pity. The girl had been under his thrall, but he had expected her to faint far sooner than this.

That was the price of being a vampire.

As he stared out of the alley to glimpse at the fallen girl Emily, his canines elongated and then went back to their normal size.

"First I shall feed, but then I will decide how to bring her over to me. A malfoy always gets what he wants especially I, Lucius Malfoy."


	2. Budding Desires

It had been about a week since she had passed out in Diagon Alley and she wasn't completely unsure if Hermie would ever let her out of sight. "You need to recover." Hermione had said after she had woken up back at the Weasley's house. A smirk had appeared on her face then but not so now that she had been confined for awhile.

"I wonder what she has planned for me tomorrow. I mean I do kind of have to go to Hogwarts tomorrow. Hmm…yeah I probably won't be let out."

Emily muttered to herself as she slid from her bed, desperately needing to move around. The only time she had truthfully been let out of the room was to use the bathroom, eat food, and take a shower. That was really all.

Right on cue, Hermione came busting through the door with an accusing stare.

"Now where were you going, Emily? You weren't thinking about leaving were you?" Hermione asked accusingly, almost sounding like her own mother.

A simple shrug and smirk was all that she could muster up to respond to her question. A lie sprung up in her mind but she knew that she would feel physically ill afterwards if she told it. Lying often did that to her.

"I was just going to see if I could read with out you baring down on me. Seriously Hermione, I am older than you and you treat me like a child. You just need to take a chill pill."

Emily said in a joking matter, though the embarrassment that she felt over her cousin's treatment of her was unbearable. The good thing about her was that she could hide her true feelings from anyone she so choosed to. It was like wearing a mask. Unless she was alone she would never take that mask off.

Directing the brunt of her gaze towards Hermione, she continued to walk over to her chest to take out her journal and quill. The need to write was coming upon her.

"Hermione, please leave. I want to be alone."

"What? But I just can't leave you here..."

"Hermione, go away NOW!" She yelled; her emerald green eyes glowing with frustration. If her cousin didn't leave then she would not be able to control herself.

The result that she so desperately wanted had occurred. Hermione had hightailed it out of there as fast as a jackrabbit. Thank Merlin! She was finally alone.

Picking up her stuff, she walked over to the window seat and sat down in the soft cushioned seat. Opening the journal, she flipped through the pages and marveled at the strange things that she had written in it. Poems, stories, and dreams had been scribbled out in her oddly neat penmanship.

Searching through the journal, she sighed with relief when she found an empty page. Dipping her quill in her inkwell, she slowly began to write the words that she so wanted to release.

* * *

**Dear Journal,**

**It sucks being all cooped up like this, but I have to do what Hermie says or get hexed. At least that is what she says. I don't think she would be able to.**

**Anyway I keep having these dreams about the guy that I saw in Diagon Alley. For some reason they are filled with blood, torture, and even death. I bet that if I ever found him again, Hermione would make sure that I get nowhere near him. She seems to hate him for some reason.**

**I have to get ready for Hogwarts tomorrow but I am SO bringing you with me. I mean I can't leave you behind to suffer the torment of not being filled with ink. I may need to buy you a friend soon because you are running out of pages. **

**Oh well. I hope I will be able to meet that guy again. It will probably not happen. I mean a guy like that and a halfblood like me actually meeting? That's never going to happen.**

**I will write in you soon.**

**Emily**

* * *

When she was done with her short entry, she closed her journal and placed the quill on top of it. The desire to look out the window was too strong to ignore so she looked. She dared to look outside to try to find any sign of him. It was just curiosity after all. It wasn't like she was falling in love with him.

Suddenly it began to rain outside, blurring the view of what was outside. Somewhere out there she knew that he was out there, but she had a feeling that whatever he was doing it reeked of evil. She could sense it somehow.

* * *

Off in a different part of England, Lucius Malfoy lay in waiting for his next meal. When an unsuspecting victim came walking down the empty street, he immediately apparated behind them and sank his teeth into the flesh of their neck. The blood flowing from the person's body was not as sweet as a certain someone's blood whom he had smelled briefly.

"I want her blood."

He whispered huskily as he dropped the body to the ground, leaving it for the animals that so needed their dinner. Picking up his cane from the ground, he looked up at the dark sky and tried to sense the young woman known as Emily.

"So close yet so far. If only I knew where you were."

Suddenly he caught the scent of others.

"Granger? Weasley and his children? Mr. Potter!? Of course she is with them. Why didn't I think of that?"

Knowing where she was residing, he apparated away with the notion of what the girl would say when he saw him.

**OOC: Well this is the second chapter. I have a pretty good idea what the next chapter will be like. Sorry for the slowness of me getting this out here, but I have lots of homework for school so it is hard to type this all so quickly after I finish. Anyway please REVIEW. Nothing would make me happier in the world to receive at least one review. Trust me. **

**I hope to get the next chapter out soon.**


	3. Fading Realities

_The feeling of danger surrounded her, filling her with dread. Something wasn't right at all. The air seemed to reek with blood and as she turned the corner, a horrible sight filled her mind. Bodies were strewn about everywhere while blood soaked the ground with its essence. _

_Her eyes widened when she her cousin's friends, Ron and Harry, lying on the ground dead. There were strange marks on their necks that appeared to be little holes. A trail of blood seeped out, but not enough to soak their bodies. What had happened to them? _

_"Emily?"_

_She heard a voice call out weakly, sounding as if there was life left in it. Turning around she looked for the person who had spoken only to be met with her cousin. Shock filled her mind as she collapsed on the ground, bringing her cousin's head upon her lap. It saddened her greatly to see her cousin try to speak._

_"Run away, Em. Save yourself for him. He did this to us."_

_"Who?" She asked desperately, knowing that in her heart she would find and kill her murderer._

_"Him...He did this to us." Hermione whispered softly as she used the last of her strength to point to someone behind her and in just a moment, she slipped away._

_"Hermione...Hermie...please don't do this. Please don't do this! Please don't leave me! PLEASE!" She screamed as the heat began to fade from her cousin's body. _

_Suddenly chills went up her spine as she felt someone step up behind her._

_"Poor mudblood got what she deserved. Oh well. It was my master's orders after all, but I think I overindulged a bit don't you, Emily?"_

_Standing up shakily, she turned around to confront the oh so familiar voice. Tears welled up in her eyes when she saw who it was. The man whom she had met in Diagon Alley was there with blood dripping out of his mouth. His eyes seemed to glow a fierce blue._

_Then reality set in. This was the man who had killed her friends...her relatives...Hermione...everyone whom she had ever cared for was now dead._

_"Why? Why did you do this? What do you want from me?!" She screamed; tears running down her face with the faint stench of sorrow and eternal pain._

_A smirk lit his face as he stared her up and down. Then bringing his hand out, he beckoned for her to come closer._

_"I want you." He said before catching her eyes with his. The hypnotic power of his eyes could not be battled and she could feel her body begin to give out. Then there was darkness._

* * *

Right then and there, Emily shot out of bed while sweat beaded her brow. Never had she had a dream like that before. Usually her dreams told her secrets and the future, but she was pretty sure that this time her dream was not telling the truth.

"It wasn't real. It was just a dream. That's what it was. Only a dream."

She whispered as she stood up from her bed. The loud pitter-patter of rain drops sounded in the room as it hit the window. Walking to the window she marvelled at the simplicity of the rain, wondering if she should go out there and just be herself.

A smile lit her face when she thought of all the grief Hermione would give her. With a giggle, Emily apparated outside and squeeled with delight as she began to get soaked.

_"Emily...come to me...come to me...come to me."_

The wind seemed to whisper as she continued her paganistic dance. Hearing her name, Emily stopped and turned to find the direction from where it came from.

_"Emily, come to me!"_

The wind whispered once more. As if in a trance, she began to move almost sleepily towards the voice. A figure loomed ahead of her, tall and proud.

Her eyes widened causing her to slip out of the trance when she saw who it was. It was the man who she had met on Diagon Alley. The coincidence was all too clear. Turning around, she began to run back to the Burrow when suddenly she collided into a solid mass.

"Now what are you doing out here? Especially with a family such as the Weasleys?" Lucius acquired as he looked down at the girl in his arms. She seemed even more beautiful then when he had first met her. Everything was visible to his gaze especially now that her nightgown was completely soaked, clinging to her curves in all of the right places.

"Leave me ALONE!"

She yelled as she pushed against his body with all of her might to free herself. Panting slightly, she brought her hands to her head.

"This is all just a dream. This has to be a dream."

That is what he heard her whisper tiredly. Now looking at her, he saw that she seemed to be exhausted. A bad dream, perhaps? It didn't matter. He was going to bring her to his side eventually.

"Very well then."

With that he disappeared leaving a very shocked girl in his wake. If this was the day before the school term started, she was really worried about what would happen once she got to Hogwarts.

"Can't be any worse than this."

* * *

**OOC: Okay I got this out as soon as I can so I hope you guys enjoy. Since my school has a four day weekend, I am going to try to get at least 2-3 more chapters out here before it starts again on Monday. So please _REVIEW._ It is very important to me to know what you all think of my story thus far. Zai hui ming tian. (Ignore the Chinese ) )**


	4. Dangerous Plans

**OOC: Yay! I got the four chapter out. SQUEE!! I didn't think I would get these chapters out so fast! Anyway please enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Two weeks had gone by. Two weeks had gone by since she had seen that man. Two weeks had gone by since she had began to attend Hogwarts.

The memories of her first encounter with the magnificent school made her shiver with joy again. She was now a Gryffindor so now her enemies and friends had been chosen automatically for her instead of deciding who they were by herself.

Unfortunately today she had Herbology class with the Slytherins. It wasn't that she didn't like the Slytherins themselves, but it was merely one particular Slytherin - Draco Malfoy.

Merlin! His personality and arrogance pushed her buttons all the time especially since found out from that Pansy Parkinson girl that she was related to Hermione. Was there something bad about her being a Granger?

As Emily walked outside of the Great Hall, she saw out of the corners of her eye that Malfoy was heading her way. The look in his eyes and his manner of walking screamedtrouble. Looking downward, she quickly began to run as fast as she could while her book bag hit her legs roughly with each step.

It wasn't until she tripped over one of the overgrown plants growing out of the Herbology house that she knew that she had ran faster than she had thought.

"Crap! Now I got dirt all over my jumper. Just great! Stupid Malfoy!" She said out loud to herself as she brought herself up.

"So I am stupid now? Or maybe you are the stupid one, Granger! You are so unlike your cousin."

The hair on the back of her neck stood up as she heard him step up behind her. It was as if she could sense him smirking like the arrogant bastard that he was.

"Leave me alone, Malfoy!"

"Are you sure you want me to do that?" He said as he grabbed her wrist forcibly and drew her back against his chest.

All thoughts in her head disintegrated at his action for Malfoy, the person that she hated the most, was holding her softly against his chest without any tension in his body.

"Let me go now, Malfoy. This isn't right."

"I know but it's so much fun to torture you."

And with those words he let go of her, not noticing her confusion at all.

"See you later, Granger."

Then he strode away into the Herbology greenhouse.

Struggling to maintain her composure, Emily hurriedly picked up her book bag and ran inside the greenhouse. When she went to stand next to Hermione, she felt a slight tug on her arm causing her to turn around to see Harry.

"What happened to you? Why do you have dirt on your clothes?"

As Harry questioned her, she saw Malfoy across the room staring at her intently. What was it about her that was so fascinating to stare at? Suddenly the door to the greenhouse opened and in strode Professor Sprout.

"Children I am sorry to say that class is cancelled due to confidental matters. Either return to your dorms and head to the library."

Confusion ran like a stream as the professor left the greenhouse in a huff until Malfoy exclaimed,

"Thank Merlin! At least I don't have to waste a part of my life today."

* * *

Lord Voldemort sat by the fireplace, pondering a way to utilize one of his most trusted servants to inflitrate Hogwarts. A slight chuckle escaped his mouth as Nagini circled around his neck comfortably.

"Nagini my dear, have you noticed a change in Lucius lately?"

_"He seems more powerful and dark, Master...It makes one wonder."_

"That is true, Nagini. He does seem full of power, but I do believe he has been hiding it from us."

_"I think that you should send him to cause some chaos at Hogwarts. Make the students wary."_

"Yes that maybe wise. You are always so helpful."

A knock on the door resounded within the room.

"Milord, I need to speak with you."

Speak of the devil, it was the man that he was thinking about. Lucius Malfoy.

"Lucius, come in."

The door opened slowly, creaking with each movement. The dark and proud figure of Lucius Malfoy filled the doorway before he stepped into the room. Before he spoke, he knelt down on the ground before him.

"You may rise, Lucius. Speak about this manner that you came to discuss."

Rising up, Lucius hid his inner torment over the girl that he had met in that alley. That haunting girl...Emily.

"Yes Milord, I have come here to discuss my next mission. I think that I should go to Hogwarts."

"And I think you should go there as well, but the reason for it is to cause chaos. To murder in order for them to drop their guard. You will do that whether you like it or not Lucius."

"I will, Milord. Trust me I will."

"Good. Now go!"

Bowing quickly, Lucius apparated from the room and appeared in Hogsmeade. A smirk adorned his face as he thought of what Emily would do once the chaos began to plague the school.

"Emily, you better be aware for I am coming for you."

He chuckled loudly as he began to walk towards the inn. Turning back to gaze at the looming castle, he nodded his head.

"Yes I am coming for you."

**OOC: Okay so hopefully it will get more intense once Lucius begins his work. MWAHAHAHAHA! Anyway I really got to go to bed cause I have to wake up and do chores in about five hours. I hope you guys enjoyed and please REVIEW!! I want to know what you guys think.**


	5. Visitor of Darkness

**OOC: YAY! FIFTH CHAPTER!!**

**happy dance time**

**Anyway I am just glad that I got this one out as soon as I could considering my school time. **

**Now the sad thing is ****NO**** one has been submitting any reviews except for one person. That saddens me greatly. So I have decided that once I get my second review, I will post the next chapter after this. **

**On to the next chapter!!**

* * *

The pounding of footsteps sounded throughout the corridor as the young student headed back to her dorms.

She hadn't meant to stay out past hours but the boy that she had liked had wanted to snog with her after dinner, but now she was afraid to lose points for her house.

Suddenly a rush of cold air flew past her causing her to shiver slightly. A noise off behind her caused her to jump slightly. Slowly she turned around to see if anybody was there but no one was.

"Must have been my imagination."

She whispered to herself as she brought her focus back to returning back to her dorm. As she began to walk again, a solitary figure began to follow her like a predator hunting its prey.

Suddenly she collided into a solid mass, hurting her neck in the process.

"Now what is a student doing wandering the halls after hours? Do I need to take points away?"

A dark, almost seductive voice whispered down at her as strong hands drew her up against a chest.

Looking up she saw a very handsome man staring down at her with an intent gaze. With wide almost pleading eyes she stared at him.

"Please don't take any points away! Please! I'll give you anything you ask of me just don't take points away!"

"Anything?"

"Yes! Anything that you want of me!"

With a chuckle, the man roughly pulled her neck to the side and sank his canines deep into her jugular and drank. The beating of her heart grew frantic and then slower and slower as her blood drained out of her body. Then her heart stopped beating.

Withdrawing his canines, the mysterious man dropped the girl's body to the floor and wiped his mouth of any blood that had spilled.

A pair of familiar ice blue eyes looked up and stared at the Fat Lady portrait just in front of him and with a simple spell, he opened the passageway and stepped inside.

There was no one in the Common Room which was lucky for whoever did not want to be his next meal. That girl hadn't been as filling as he had wanted her to be so he was still just a tad bit hungry.

Slowly he strode up the steps, making sure to follow the scent of the one who he sought out the most. He could sense her slow even breathing and the pitter patter of her heartbeat indicating that she was asleep.

When he reached the girl's dormitory, he opened the door slowly before walking in. The other girls that would normally be there were not leaving no witnesses to see the message that he would leave behind.

There in the center of the room was her bed. The one that he sought more than anything in the world even more than his master.

Her pale skin glowed as the moonlight hit her bed, showcasing the white streaks in her hair that contrasted the dark brown. Her lips were tinted a light red color. If he had read fairytales when his son had been little, he would think her the epitome of what Snow White would have been.

Bending forward, he reached out to brush away the strand of hair that was covering her perfect features. Then bending down even more he brushed his lips against hers, reveling in the pleasure that she would never know who had done it unless he truly left his message behind.

His emerald green silk cape fluttered slightly as he reached into his pocket to retrieve the letter that he had written just for her. Then he placed it on top of her suitcase along with a single red rose free from any thorns.

Sensing that his hunger was growing more ferocious and would endanger the innocent girl sleeping before him. With a blink of an eye he disappeared, off to find a better meal.

* * *

_The feeling of being watched never escaped her as she walked through the darkness, searching yet not seeking what she truly wanted._

_What did she truly want?_

_A pair of strong arms circled her waist, stroking her sides tenderly. Strange sensations travelled up and down her spine causing her to struggle. Who was touching her? _

_"You are the one that I want, Emily. The one that I desire the most. The fairest of them all."_

_A male voice whispered; his hot breath blowing past her ear causing more shivers to go up her spine._

_Soft, tender kisses rained down upon her neck as a large, tender hand brushed her hair away to reveal the fragility of her neck. The feeling of teeth nipping at her skin caused her to giggle nervously yet somehow she felt that mysterious foreboding that came when danger was about. _

_Suddenly the teeth began to get sharper and rougher making her worry even more. Every movement she made to get away from the man behind her only seemed to make the fear worse._

_"Relax, dear. Everything will be just fine."_

_Suddenly she felt the sharp stinging pain of teeth biting through her skin as the fight began to drain out of her. Then there was just darkness._

* * *

Emily jumped up from the bed screaming; fear gripping her body like a leech. What in Merlin's name had she been dreaming about and why...why did she feel so good?

The feeling that someone was dreadfully wrong was what convinced her to get up from the bed. Wrapping a cloak around her body, Emily walked down the stairs to the Common Room and quickly scampered out of the Fat Lady Portrait.

A soft gasp escaped her lips when she saw the body.

It was a girl in her house that she had just started to get to know since she had joined the Gryffindor class. Her name was Stephannie.

Bending down, she began to observe the corpse to see if there were any markings that could indicate how she died. After a couple of minutes of searching, she found two little needle sized marks on her neck and a tiny dribble of blood leaking out of them.

"Nosferatu...there shouldn't be one here."

A light shined down the hallway, indicating that someone was coming. Not wanting to get in trouble for something she hadn't done, Emily quickly stood up and ran back into the portrait and running up the stairs to her room. It was then that she saw the rose and the envelope.

"What the heck?!"

Sitting down on her bed, she grabbed the letter and gently cut it open with a letter opener. There was only a single paper in there written in a very fancy script.

It read:

**You belong to me and only me. Remember that.**

**L. Malfoy**

Her eyes widened with fear when she grasped the true situation. A deatheater had been in her room. A deatheater had been in her room and could have possibly killed Stephannie right before he came to her room.

"Oh Merlin! What have I gotten myself into now?"

**OOC: Okie dokie guys. This will be the last chapter until I get at least one review from you guys. SO...I hope you enjoyed it for I enjoyed writing it. Please REVIEW!!**


	6. Blossoming Friendships

****

OOC: Thanks to Kitty Bridgeta and TonyAnnaAndre, I am submitting the sixth chapter faster.

**So I am having fun coming up with the plot thus far, but if I got off track please tell me. **

**Okay so on to the story.**

* * *

The death of Stephannie had hit the Gryffindor House hard. Everbody had known her, even if only for a little bit, for being a nice and generally sweet girl.

When Professor McGonagall had discovered the body right after Emily had run off, Emily remembered that the Professor had screamed causing the entire school to wake up.

Everything after that had been a blur to her. She remembered nothing at all about what had happened after the discovery. The one thing that she could remember though was the feeling of her heart eroding away.

The other thing that had been on her mind was the fact that she was being stalked by someone or at least she felt like she was being stalked. The letter that she had found after she had returned to her rooms made her wonder if it had been delivered by one of her housemates.

"It couldn't have been here. He couldn't have possibly gotten into the school grounds. A death eater shouldn't have been able to get in here."

Emily muttered to herself, ignoring the class that was currenly going on.

"What did you say, Miss. Granger?"

Her head shot up from her notes, surprised that the Professor would think that she was speaking during class without raising a hand.

"Sorry Professor Snape, I was trying to remember something about the potion that we are about to work on."

The lie came easily across her lips as she spoke. No one needed to know her business especially someone like Professor Snape.

As soon as if started, the class was over which allowed her to leave as soon as possible.

"Hey Emily! Wait up!"

Turning around, she saw a guy about her age running towards her. His hair was a dark brown like chocolate yet it was messy.

He seemed handsome but seeing as how she barely knew anybody, she didn't think that he was all what he seemed to be. At least that is what she knew from experience with muggle boys.

Looking at the boy, she couldn't help missing her life before she came to Hogwarts even though some parts had been depressing. Like how muggle boys never went up to her to ask her out because she looked different than other girls her age.

"I'm sorry if I make you late, but I wanted to ask you if you wanted to go out with me when we go to Hogsmeade this weekend. Do you?"

Now she remembered the guy's name. James...James Dean. He was in his seventh year at Hogwarts. Hermie always spoke about him being the smartest Ravenclaw in the school. It was interesting that someone like him would be interested in someone like her.

"Um...sure. That would be nice."

Emily whispered shyly, looking downward so that he couldn't see her blush. When she looked up to see his reaction, she was surprised to see that he was smiling rather happily at her.

"You won't live to regret it, Emily. I promise you that."

With that last word, he ran back to his friends to chat with them.

"Well that was different."

She whispered before walking off to her next class, pondering at how exactly a date was supposed to go and what exactly she was supposed to wear.

* * *

Little did she know that someone had her in their sights and was not going to let her go so easily. That a certain person was stalking her even when they were sleeping.

A young solitary figure ran up the stairs of the inn in Hogsmeade carrying a camera of some kind.

If anyone saw the child they would think that the child was ditching Hogwarts, but in reality he was not even aware of what he was doing.

Everything seemed out of focus for him as he walked up the stairs and down the hallway. Suddenly he stopped in front of a room as if sensing a presence. Bringing his arm up slowly, he gently pounded the door of the room.

"Master, I have come as you have bid."

The door opened revealing Lucius Malfoy staring down at the young child intently. Stepping aside, he beckoned for the child to come in and sit.

Following behind him, Lucius walked over to the bed and sat down upon it while still maintaining his gaze upon the boy's neck.

"What news do you have to bring me, Zachary?"

The boy looked up at him slowly and brought out the camera with the information his master sought. Lucius quickly grabbed the camera and turned it on, flipping through the pictures of the one who he sought so desperately.

When he saw pictures of her with an unfamiliar male, his eyes narrowed angrily and then turned on the child.

"Who is this with her? Tell me child! Who is he?"

The child started at him in a trance as he calmly answered his master.

"He is a seventh year Ravenclaw student who seems to have a crush on her. His name is James Dean. He asked her out on a date to Hogsmeade today when I took those pictures. She agreed to go with him."

Now Lucius Malfoy was extremely furious. Standing up he strode over to the child and held him up by his throat.

"Do you mean to tell me that this, that this mere boy asked my Emily on a date? That he wants her in about the same way as I do?"

Lucius' face was twisted with rage; his hatred for this James Dean radiating through every part of his body.

All the child could do was nod at his questions for he could not speak. Fear was finally running through him as he began to realize the true situation.

When the child nodded, Lucius felt his bloodlust take over. With his fangs, he bit down into the child's flesh and drank deeply. He didn't care that his blood servant was being torn apart with savagely to sate his lust nor he care that it was a mere child that he was killing.

Slowly the boy fell limp in his arms, not even knowing what he had done wrong to incite such a reaction.

When the boy had stopped breathing, Lucius apparated to Hogwarts grounds and placed him on the grassy banks by the lake while making sure that the body was noticable.

Looking up at the vast castle, he could already sense her. The one that he wanted and yet could not have.

"You will be mine and I will teach you that when you go on that date. You will learn, my dear. No one can have you."

Then he disappeared, leaving another tradegy behind.

* * *

**OOC: It took forever to get this out due to my busy musical schedule. **

**I will try to get another one out this weekend, but I am not sure if I can post a chapter next week. Zao gao! (Oh no!) **

**Anyway I would really like more reviews from you guys. **

**See you (not literally) soon!! (Sie jian!!)**


	7. A Date?

**OOC: New chapter! New chapter! **

**I have been having problems with this chapter because of the plot line and stuff, but I finally decided what to do with this chapter. Thank Merlin! **

**Anyway there is going to be some real drama. **

**It is going to be drama llama time in Hogwarts! **

**MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! **

**Read on spirits. Read on.**

* * *

Today was the day. Today was the day that would change her life forever. Her first date with someone and he just happened to be the smartest Ravenclaw at Hogwarts.

Emily remembered her cousin's response to when she had told her that she had been asked out by James Dean.

_**"James Dean? THE James Dean?! You can't possibly be serious, Em! He really asked you out?"**_

_**Looking down sheepishly all she could do was nod her head.**_

_**"You have to go out with him, Em! Do you know how many girls would die just to be in your position? Many would love to be asked out by him. If I didn't like Ron so much, I would want to be with him too."**_

_**A loud giggle slipped past her lips at her words. She couldn't believe that her cousin would even say that. That was Hermione for you, always strange yet blunt.**_

_**"Okay Hermione, but promise me that you won't go after him okay?"**_

_**She asked jokingly, knowing that her cousin wouldn't do anything like that to her. Quickly she gave her a hug before running off to write about her future first day in her journal.**_

Now was the day that the students third year and up could leave Hogwarts to head over to Hogsmeade to relax and shop and secretly go on dates.

Looking outside, she saw snow falling down from the sky in blankets which prompted her to dress warmly. Donning a royal blue fleece coat over a blue baby doll top and tight jeans. Also she let down her hair, not as afraid that her white streaks were showing more.

"Now I'm ready!"

She whispered before walking out of her room and heading outside. It took about twenty minutes to walk all the way down to the courtyard where the other students were meeting, but she eventually got there.

James Dean was already with his friends, but she was surprised that when he saw her that he immediatly rushed over to her.

"Hi, Emily! I was wondering where you were. Merlin! You look great!"

Her cheeks grew a bright red at this for she was not used to such comments.

"Thanks."

He gently reached out to grab her hand and pull her towards him. Feeling that she was cold, he wrapped his arms around her in a side hug.

"I think we can leave now, so let me show you around Hogsmeade."

James whispered as he began to walk with her by his side down the path to Hogsmeade. The path was free of snow which created a more beautiful picture as they continued to walk until they reached the entrance of Hogsmeade.

"What do you want to do first? Do you need to buy anything before I show you around?"

"Um...I need to buy more quills before we do anything. Is there a shop that sells that type of stuff here?"

He nodded his head before he began to lead her to where she wanted. After a couple of minutes of walking they stopped in front of a shop that read, **Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop**.

Emily quickly ran in and bought her quills and came back out. Giving James a hug, she smiled up at him.

"I think now we can start this date."

James whispered before reaching down to kiss the top of her head kindly.

"Let's go get something warm to eat and maybe we can get to know each other...better."

He said before he lead her away once more. Unfortunately neither them knew that someone, a very angry someone, was watching them and was slowly planning for when their plan would be enforced.

* * *

Lucius Malfoy had woken up to the overpowering scent of the girl and had immediately located her walking throughout the village. The scent of another male with her made him instantly furious.

How dare she be out anywhere with a male that was not him?!

Throughout the day, he had followed her and this male around waiting for the opportune moment to surprise them both. It wasn't until the male showed her where the Shrieking Shack was that he found his moment.

"You will know never to anger me again. Ever."

He whispered before apparating away; her delicious scent wafting through him.

* * *

The snow crunched underneath their feet as they walked on the outskirts of Hogsmeade towards what James had called, "The Shrieking Shack". Apparently it was considered to be the most haunted building in Great Britain, but she didn't think that it was haunted at all.

When they couldn't go any further because of the wire fencing outside of the Shrieking Shack, they both sat down on a tree trunk to rest.

The air felt extremely heavy as they sat there in silence. It wasn't until James turned to look at her that she felt her breath catch in her throat.

"Emily, I know that we haven't known each other for very long but I feel very attracted to you. Actually since you were first sorted during the sorting ceremony I have felt drawn to you. Do you feel that way about me?"

Her eyes widened tremendously for she had not known that anybody could like her as much as he had described. She tried to speak but nothing would come out. All she could do was nod.

A smile appeared on his face as he leaned forward to brush a strand of her hair and placed it behind her ear. Slowly he lifted her chin up to look into her eyes before lowering his lips down on hers. Her first kiss and with someone that she really liked.

The moment was magical and almost surreal because she couldn't believe that this was really truthfully happening to her. It wasn't until he pulled away that she could understand the situation fully.

"Was it really that surprising?"

James asked as he brought her closer to him when he saw her shiver.

"Yeah, but I didn't think anyone could like me as much as you do."

"Yes you did, Miss. Granger. Didn't you get my note? Didn't you know that I desired you even more than this little boy?"

A mysterious voice whispered from behind them. The voice sounded famliar but she could sense the danger coming from it.

"James, I think we should get out of here."

Before he had a chance to respond, she saw him getting thrown back against the wire fence and black out by a dark figure. When the figure turned around, she saw who it was.

A scream escaped her lips and then there was nothing but darkness.

* * *

**OOC: Okay so there is a semi cliffhanger here.**

**MWAHAHAHAHA!**

**Lucius Malfoy is pissed!! **

**I am still trying to decide if James Dean should be a romantic figure in Emily's life or not. If anyone wants me to keep him in here, please post a review or message me saying so.**

**This was so much fun to write, but I am still getting very minimal feedback for this story which makes me want to shed emo tears.**

**  
So if ya'll could leave me some reviews telling me how I am doing or what I need to improve on, then I would be so happy.**


	8. Envious Thoughts

****

OOC: Hello! Hello! Hello!

**I am back with a new chapter but I had lots of trouble coming up with some usage for a certain character. (If you read the seventh chapter you will know what I be talking about.)**

**Anyway after this chapter I will not be able to write a new chapter unless I do it during school hours. **

**Due to schedule conflicts I will not be able to pump out chapters as fast as I usually do, so um well deal with it.**

**That is the problem with being in musicals. You have no time to do stuff. **

* * *

_Darkness. All she could see was darkness. All she could feel was darkness. __The darkness was there, taunting her with her vast need for light and warmth. It was a claustrophobic person's nightmare._

_"Emily?"_

_A voice called from a distance. Curiously EMily began to walk towards the voice and was surprised to see a little stream of light come from above. A dark figure was illuminated in the light. When the figure's head raised, she began to run towards him._

_"I love you."_

_She whispered before the light spread over her, enveloping her body. Slowly it lifted her up towards the surface until she breached the light. She was back.

* * *

_

Her eyes shot open as she sat up in surprise. The dream had been less vivid then her past dreams had been yet it left her with more dread then any other dream that she had experienced.

The real question was though who was the figure in her dream? And why had she said that she had loved him?

"Did you sleep well?"

A voice whispered as heavy footsteps grew closer to her. Looking down shyly, she was surprised to find that she was in the most beautiful bed that she had ever been in. The blankets felt really soft against her skin almost like satin while the sheets felt cool to the touch.

Wait! How had she gotten here?! Hadn't she been on a date with James?

"Do not think about him, Emily. You have me now."

This shocked her greatly. Looking up her eyes met the ice blue ones of the man that had been haunting her foreboding dreams. The one who had captured her eyes in their first meeting. The one who her cousin hated with a passion. Lucius Malfoy.

"Where am I? Why do you keep showing up wherever I go? Wait! Did you send me that note?"

Lucius sat down on the bed beside her, noticing that she was feeling very frightened. Well she should be. She had done something that not even his wife, evil woman that she was, had done before.

Bringing out his hand, he reached out to stroke her hair while trying to understand what exactly to do with her and that little boy that he had trapped in his dungeons. A portion of him wanted to rip the boy into shreds, but the majority of him didn't want to kill him if it would bring the girl pain.

"You are in my home, Emily. At least until I deem you fit to go back to your school."

 He didn't answer the other questions for he would explain it all later to her when interlopers like James Dean were no longer effecting her mind.

Emily looked up at him frighteningly and tried to get out of bed only to be pushed back down.

"You need to conserve your strength, my dear. You had a nasty fall."

"That was only because you hurt James! You hurt him!"

Now he was angry. Grasping her arms roughly, he pulled her out of the bed and brought her behind him. Quickly he apparated down to the dungeons, not noticing that Emily was growing dizzy from all of the excitement. He strode as fast as possible and brought her to a cramped cell where one figure sat in the darkness.

"I am hurting him? I AM HURTING HIM? You are the one that is hurting him by thinking about him. For...for...caring about him. I am not the sadist here, my dear. You are!"

Tears ran down her face when she saw the state that James was in. There were bruises and cuts all over his body giving his skin a purplish hue. His eyes were blank, almost unseeing as if he hadn't had anything to eat in days. His body shivered with cold for he had been stripped down to nothing but his underdrawers. 

Turning to her captor, Emily looked up at him pleadingly.

"Please! I will do anything that you ask, just please don't hurt him anymore. Let him free! I'll do anything that you want."

An eyebrow raised in curiousity as his mind plummeted in the perverse thoughts that he had had of the young girl after he had met her on that fateful night.

"Really? Anything?"

"Yes! Anything just please let him live!" 

A slight chuckle escaped his lips at he looked down at the young woman beside him. The tears in her eyes only added to her beauty. He could tell by her voice that she was telling the truth so he couldn't help himself.

"Fine. I will apparate him to Hogwarts and then you and I will have a little discussion as to how you will repay me for this oh-so-generous deed of mine."

 Picking her up in his arms, he apparated her to the bedroom that they had been in before and left her there. Then apparating back he took the boy out and apparated him to Hogwarts where he could be easily found. Gaining the trust of the girl was important so he didn't want to screw up.

When everything he needed was complete, he returned back to her room only to find her huddled underneath the covers of the bed. In fact he could distinctly hear her whisper, "It is all just a dream. This isn't really happening."

"It is not a dream, my dear. It is very very real."

Lucius whispered as he lifted the covers away to reveal her trembling perfect body. Normally he feel pleasure for making a girl like her feel afraid, but now he just felt sick. Why was he doing this to her?

"I have an idea as to how you can repay me."

Slowly she sat up in the bed and stared up at him, the rims of her eyes bright red from crying.

"I want you to go on what mudbloods call a date. Like you were on with that boy. It would have to be in secret though considering my current issues."

All she could do was nod for she had very little strength from everything she had seen.

A smile appeared on his lips as he reached out to stroke her hair once more.

"You won't live to regret it, Emily. I promise you that. Unfortunately you will not know the time and place until I send you another note. 

Standing up he lifted her up in his arms and apparated her to Hogwarts, unaware that she was only in one of his wife's nightgowns.

"Promise me that you won't tell anybody about this whole fisaco."

It was hard not to tell anyone what had happened for Mr. Malfoy was a deatheater. Knowing that her life and James' life was at stake, she nodded her head.

"I promise."

She whispered softly as she turned to look up at him.

"Since I can't have any suspicion though..."

Lucius raised his hand behind her head.

"I have to do this."

Quickly and precisely he hit the back of her head causing her to go unconcious immediatly. Knowing that she would bruise, he stepped back and shook his head. He regretted his actions.

"I'm sorry, my dear."

With that he apparated away, but stayed hidden enough until she was discovered by Professor Snape while making his rounds.

"I love you."

He whispered before apparating back to his manor, thinking of the date that was to be.

* * *

**OOC: A bit short but at least I got it out.** 

**My musical is over so I can get these out faster now.**

**Would love more reviews from you guys cause they are really helping and inspiring me with this story.**

**Anyway I will try to type up a new chapter to post this week.**

**I love you all.**  

**See you later.**


	9. New Revelations

**OOC: Sorry guys for the wait. **

**I have been busy catching up with school work which is all vital to my life seeing as how the first trimester ends in seven days. **

**It's awful. **

**I have to maintain at least a 2.0 or get my head chopped off and fed to me. **

**Yeah so um enough about my life. **

**It was hard to decide what to do with this chapter so I hope you guys like this one. Anyway, enjoy!!!**

* * *

"Do you think she's okay? I mean she was found outside in the freezing cold! Even Professor Snape was worried about her!"

Ron asked as he looked down upon the sleeping form of Emily. Her skin was finally starting to regain some color as the heat in the room began to warm her up. Dried blood seeped from a wound on the back of her head. Whatever had hit her hadn't tried to kill her, but had succeeded in hurting her anyway.

"Ron, Shut Up!"

Hermione snapped as she continued to pace about the room. Now she was extremely worried. With the murders that had been occurring and the attack upon James Dean and her cousin, it was time to find out the cause behind all of this. She had recalled seeing two pinpricks on the victims' necks. Also they lacked blood so their organs had stopped functioning. Unfortunately there was nothing distinctive about the attack on James and Em.

"But Hermione! Emily and James could have been killed. I mean James was so beaten and cut up that Madam Pompfrey almost gave up on him. She didn't think he would have survived but somehow he did. Who ever came after them must be stopped? What if there are more murders? Hermione we need to do something!"

A clearing of the throat broke up the mini argument that the two lovebirds were having. They both looked toward their friend with his signature scar. Harry stood up and walked over to Emily's bed and sat down right next to it. He brought up his hand and began to stroke her hair in a comforting way.

"Isn't it suspicious that these incidents keep happening one after the other? There have been two murders involving bite marks. From what I remember in muggle school before I began Hogwarts at all there is a type of battle that makes similar marks when hunting for food. The vampire bat or something like that. Maybe a creature that is similar to the vampire bat has marked this area as its hunting territory. Oh well. At least it didn't kill James or Emily."

Hermione nodded her head, understanding Harry's theory. It made sense and she was surprised that she hadn't remembered her former muggle education at her previous school. Dang it! She was such an idiot!

"You may be right, Harry, but we can't investigate anything about this issue until one or both of them wake up. We need to interview them to see if they remember anything. We may have a creature, a legendary creature, a creature that was made famous with Bram Stoker's book **Dracula**, invading the grounds and surrounding areas of Hogwarts. The students and faculty are all in danger if Harry's and my assumptions are actually true. We won't know until we investigate."

* * *

A week later, Emily was back and kicking from her injury after healing from the mild concussion that she had received. Hermione had attacked her with questions, but she knew that if she had said anything to her that all hell would have broken lose.

As she walked through the dungeons to get to her potions class, she was pulled off to the side and dragged into a corner. Looking up she saw that it was the one person that she didn't want to deal with right now. Draco Malfoy. God! He looked so much like his father except he hadn't threatened her or those that she cared for...yet.

"What do you want Malfoy?"

He seemed so nervous about something that he looked like he would cry if he didn't tell someone.

"I need to tell you something."

Emily looked at him with a puzzled expression before asking what was on her mind.

"What do you want to tell me?"

There was a pause and then he inhaled deeply. He looked into her eyes and shook his head as if to convince himself that he didn't want to say anything. Then he spoke.

"I know who attacked you and James."

Her eyes widened as she struggled not to gasp out loud. He knew?

"Who?"

He bit back tears before he announced the culprit.

"My dad."

Crap! If Malfoy knew then she was screwed. Now his dad would come after her and her cousin and everyone that she had a little affection for.

"He visited my room last night and told me everything."

What? Now this surprised her. She understood that fathers and sons needed to chat but to explain everything?

"Everything?"

She whimpered. Her hands went up to cradle her face as the tears started to flow out.

"But when he spoke about you and James, he...he seemed to hold your name in a higher standard. Is my dad after you, Emily? Has he threatened you? Has he told you how he feels about you?"

All she could was nod her head at his questions. Everything was true. Everything and there was nothing that she could do.

Suddenly she felt warm arms wrap around her waist and her body being brought closer to Malfoy's own. He brought a hand up to stroke her hair in an attempt to comfort her. Honestly she didn't think that he could show this much compassion to someone like her.

"It's alright. This hurts me too. Now I know that he doesn't care about my mother at all. Here. I'll walk you to class if that makes you feel better."

Her body went rigid at his offer. What if Mr. Malfoy saw his son walking her to class? Would he come after him like he had done to James? Would he beat him bloody and lock him in the dungeons in the same way he did to her date? No. She couldn't accept his offer. All it would end in would be pain.

"I am sorry, Malfoy but I don't want you to be hurt too. I will walk myself to class."

With that she walked away leaving one very confused guy. It wasn't often that anybody like Malfoy treated her nicely but she couldn't repay his kindness with inexplicable pain. That wasn't right and even Malfoy didn't deserve that.

"I understand, Emily. I understand."

Malfoy whispered before walking to potions behind her.

* * *

**OOC: Sorry that it was so short. **

**I will try to post another over weekend. **

**If this is pure crap then tell me in a review or message me.**

**I love you all.  
**


	10. Be Wary of Stalkers

**OOC: Sorry guys. **

**I tried to get this out during the weekend but had schedule conflicts. **

**I had no internet access so um yeah. **

**Sorry.**

**This one was a little bit easier.**

**I need reviews though so guys please review these chapters. **

**Enjoy this chapter!!!**

* * *

The familiar droning of Professor Snape's words made her feel a little bit more comfortable about the current situations that had been inputted into her mind. After the conversation she had had with Malfoy, she needed to just calm down and chill.

Luckily for her she didn't have anymore classes for the day so maybe she could take a nap or listen to that strange muggle device called an I-Pod that her mother had gotten her. The music on there always made her calm.

Suddenly a note appeared on her desk causing her to break out of her daydreaming thoughts.

Slowly she opened up the note and saw her cousin's careful neat handwriting on the lined paper.

**Hey are you alright? You seem a little bit out of it. Isn't your concussion already healed?**

It read. Making sure that the professor wasn't looking at her, she brought out her quill and wrote back her answer.

**I am fine, Hermione. I am just tired. Will probably go take a nap after this class. Haven't slept very well in the past week and you know that. You did visit me every day in the hospital wing. **

With a swish of her quill, the note disappeared and reappeared on Hermione's desk.

On and on Professor Snape went, talking about Everlasting Elixirs and how important it was to mix them properly or else bad things could happen like losing a nose or something even worse.

Sometimes his seriousness was annoying yet today she felt it was acceptable considering her mood.

"Now I need you all to reflect back over your notes and write a ten page essay addressing the causes and effects of screwing up an Everlasting Elixir. If you do not turn it in by the next time we meet, there will be 50 points deducted from houses for each person that doesn't turn in their essay. Okay?"

Frightened students nodded their heads, afraid to even ask as to why he would do that.

"Good. Class dismissed."

In a flash almost all of the students jumped out of their seats and rushed out of the room. Only Emily, Hermione, Malfoy and Professor Snape were left in the room. Hermione strode over to Emily with her stuff in her arms and gave her a comforting smile.

"Go rest, Cousin. You need it."

With that comment, she left the room and headed back to her dorms.

Emily continued to gather up her stuff; her mind was still focused on what Mr. Malfoy had said to his son. Her mind was so obsessed about what all of these events had been like that she didn't here Malfoy walk up behind her and bring his hand to rest upon the curve of her back.

"Do you want me to walk you to your Common Room, Emily?"

Her eyes widened for she had not expected him to be so nice to her again.

"Yeah. Um...sure."

They both walked out of the room, not noticing that Snape had been watching them and was now taking notes for his friend.

Silence ensued around them as they walked up the stairs until they got to the Seventh Floor. Emily looked up at Malfoy shyly and then smiled thankfully.

"Thanks for walking me up here, Malfoy. It was very nice of you especially with everything that has been going on lately. Thank you. Really. I mean it. If you ever need anything, I will be happy to help you."

Malfoy smirked and then patted her on the head comfortingly.

"Don't worry about it, Granger. It's nothing. I know that you have been stressed, but I didn't know that my father had some parts in it. You take care. Okay?"

She nodded her head and smiled shyly.

"I will. See you at dinner."

With that she ran down the hallway; her cloak flowing around her from her fast movements. When she reached the Fat Lady portrait, she whispered the password and then strode into the doorway.

"Finally I can rest."

Emily whispered as she set her bookbag down next to a couch before laying down on the couch to sleep.

Slowly she drifted away into the darkness, not knowing that someone was already there in the room watching her every move.

* * *

Lucius Malfoy had been sleeping for most of the day, knowing that he would not be completely sane if he went out into the sun today. The sun couldn't kill him, but it did make him irrational and he didn't want to visit his little one, his Emily, when he was in a temper.

When he woke up though he had to visit his friend. Dressed in a simple linen shirt and a pair of jeans, Lucius apparated away and appeared in his friend's potion's room.

"Severus, I would like to know how my son acted today. I hope you have a lot to report on."

A man with shaggy black hair, a hooked nose, and dressed in black clothing appeared behind him with a paper filled with notes.

"I have the notes, but we do not have that kind of relationship where I will do as you say whenever you want Lucius. Read them yourself."

A slight chuckle escaped the vampire's lips before he grabbed the notes from his friend.

"It is a good thing that we are friends or else you would be dead, Severus."

With that comment he looked down and read the comments. The good mood of his slowly faded away and was replaced with anger and a need to possess that which he most wanted.

"Why does it say here that Draco seems to be affectionate with Emily Granger? He shouldn't be having any feelings towards a Gryffindor student so why a Granger?"

He didn't want to disclose that he himself had feelings for the Gryffindor student for how would that reflect on him.

"He was trying to comfort her about something that happened. He even walked her back to the Common Room. I believe that she is sleeping in the dorms by now."

With his friend's words he apparated away and appeared in the Common Room, watching to see where his love was. His ice blue eyes scanned the room until they landed on a slight fragile figure breathing softly on the couch.

Slowly he approached her. He would notice her beauty anywhere.

Her hair was different, unique with the white streaks that ran through the dark strands of chestnut hair. Her eyes, when opened, were a dark emerald green that could rival the stare of any Slytherin. Her skin was soft and pale, almost like ivory. Her lips, her nose, everything was perfect and she would always be perfect to him.

Taking out a paper, he opened her hand and placed it in there. Then he closed her hand up into a fist.

Before he left though, he wanted to taste her.

Bending down, Lucius moved his hair to the side before placing his lips gently on hers. He knew that this wasn't her first kiss but the very fact that he was kissing her erased the hate that he held towards that boy that she had been with before.

"I will see you tonight, my lovely Emily. I hope that you will wake before then."

With that he disappeared.

* * *

**OOC: ****Who will Emily end up with?**

**Draco, Lucius, or James???**

**You will find out when ya'll start to review me with your preferences as to who she will be with.**

**Okay guys. **

**First trimester is over and I get a week off from school to enjoy to myself. **

**I promise that I will get another chapter out by tomorrow or Tuesday. **

**Please review. **

**Thanks.**

**I hope you enjoyed the story.**


	11. A Date with Darkness

**OOC: Okay the Eleventh Chapter!**

**Holy crap I never thought I would get this far into the story.**

**I thought everyone was gonna hate it.**

**I is so happy. (Improper grammer is nice when you are happy.)**

**Anyway I promised that I would get it out the day after the tenth one was out...**

**SOOOOOOOOOO**

**Here it is.**

* * *

It had been two hours since Emily had fallen asleep that she didn't realize that it was almost dark when she woke up. When she did though she was quick to get up.

"Oh crap! How long have I been put?"

Taking a look outside of the window she saw that she had been asleep for awhile.

"CRAP!"

Before she headed up to the dorms, she noticed a note in her hand. Opening it up she noticed that something was written in a familiar script.

**Meet me in Hogsmeade tonight.**

**Alone.**

It said.

Those words caused her great worry and discomfort for she had a feeling that it was Malfoy's father that wished to see her.

"Should I go?"

Emily asked herself before heading up the stairs to get dressed. She would go but she wouldn't be too into the whole meeting.

When she reached the dorms, Emily went over to her chest of clothes and took out a pair of faded blue jeans and a light green peasant top that would bring out the color of her eyes. Taking out a hair tie, she tied up her brown and white hair in a messy bun and left it at that. Not really much for wearing makeup she didn't put any on.

"I guess I have to get this over with."

She whispered before walking out of the dorms, out of the common room, and down to the dining hall. Hoping that no one would notice her she attempted to slip outside into the dark, but was stopped by someone.

"Emily, where are you going? You aren't going off grounds are you?"

Looking up she saw that it was Malfoy, just the person that she didn't want to see.

"Malfoy I am meeting someone at Hogsmeade. It's really urgent and if I don't go bad things will happen."

The look in her eyes proved her desperation for she didn't want James or Malfoy to get her because of her missing the meeting with Mr. Malfoy.

"What bad things?"

"Just bad things in general. Please Malfoy! I have to go!"

Quickly she wrenched her arm out of his grip and ran out of the door, running as fast as she could. Hopefully she would be able to get to the meeting in time.

Malfoy stood there in awe, wondering what in the hell had gotten into her. Shaking his head, he reached down in his pocket to bring out a necklace that he had planned to give her.

"Gryffindor women are so fiery."

With that he stalked back to the Slytherin table to chat with his friends, forgetting about how Emily had escaped from him.

After fifteen minutes of trekking through the rain, which she had not prepared for, she found her way inside Hogsmeade and waited underneath one of the shops to stay dry from the weather.

"He never really said where we were going to meet in the note. Did he?"

Taking out the note from her jeans' pocket, she scanned over the words again and shook her head. Nothing. Dang! Where was she supposed to find him? Unknowingly though a dark figure was watching her from the local pub, The Three Broomsticks. He hadn't expected her to have the courage to come here alone without someone, but inside he felt happy that she had come to him and had heeded his note.

Apparating outside, Lucius had left his cloak back at his manor and had donned muggle clothes in order to blend in slightly. Since he couldn't cut his hair, he had pulled it back with a ribbon to keep it from his face. A smirk lit his face as he saw Emily shivering and looking at him with curiosity.

Emily didn't know who was in front of her until a flash of lightning lit the sky. Seeing Mr. Malfoy in regular clothing was slightly strange for she thought he hated muggle things. Stepping forward into the rain she walked up to him and smiled shyly.

"Um hi?"

Lucius looked down at her and almost gasped at how lovely she looked. Of course she was wet from the rain, but her clothes were very becoming on her and her hair was up revealing that slender neck of hers.

"You look lovely. I suppose that you haven't eaten anything as of yet."

At the shake of her head, he grabbed her arm and lead her off back to the Three Broomsticks pub. He would make sure that she didn't order any butterbeer because he wanted her to be clear of mind as they spoke. When they entered the pub, he led her off to where he had been sitting and pulled out her chair so that she could sit down.

"I am glad that you made it here alone, Emily. It makes me happy to know that you came here out of your own free will."

Her face turned completely red at that for she had had second thoughts about coming here alone with him. What if she did something to make him mad? Would he take it out on her or her friends?

Lucius chuckled at her shyness for it made her quite endearing. Slowly he reached out to grab her hand and when he did grab it, he ran his thumb comfortingly over her small fingers.

"You don't need to be afraid. No one will get hurt tonight. Trust me, Emily. Please trust me."

She understood his words and smiled back at him. His hand felt strangely cool against her skin whereas James' hand had been warm. Was it something in his diet or something different about Mr. Malfoy that made him that way?

"You are trying to figure out what I am? That's very strange of a young girl like yourself to do. I thought you would be more focused on this date instead of trying to figure me out."

Dang! She had been caught trying to overanalyze him.

"Well I am not exactly normal, Mr. Malfoy."

A slight chuckle escaped his lips at how polite she was.

"You don't need to call me, Mr. Malfoy. Call me Lucius."

The fact that he wanted her to call him by his first name made her blush. It was strange to call any adult by their first name let alone someone like Mr. Malfoy.

Someone came up and placed down some food down for them to eat which left Emily surprised.

"What? How? We didn't even order!"

"I ordered before I brought you in here. Eat. I will watch while you do so."

Why didn't he want to eat with her? Was there something that he couldn't eat that he had ordered? There was no way that she could finish all of this food.

"Don't worry about finishing it, Emily. Just eat what you want."

Slowly she picked up her fork and began to eat some of the food in front of her. Most of it was muggle food so she could at least pick and choose what was good from experience. As she ate, she was very aware of Mr. Malfoy staring at her.

"Can I ask you some questions, Emily?"

Not wanting to talk with her mouth full, she nodded her head and then swallowed.

"What type of guy do you like? Do you have a preference?"

His question almost made her spit out her food. She had never even thought of that before. What did she like in guys?

"Well I like a guy I guess who is nice to me and is willing to protect me. Also I like someone who won't judge me for my blood status or what house I am in. I don't really like jealousy in a guy. It makes me afraid when guys get jealous in general, but I don't like guys who get violent from being jealous."

This hit Lucius hard for he had been extremely jealous over her being cozy with that James fellow and his son. If he wanted to win her heart he would change.

"When is your birthday?"

He asked before pushing the food to the side. He didn't like seeing her force herself to eat so he hoped that she would stop.

"My birthday is right on Christmas. I will be eighteen this year."

He knew that he would have to get her a present for her birthday and a present for Christmas as well for her. Knowing that they were done, he got up to pay the check and then offered his arm to her.

"I will take you back to your Common Room if you want."

"I would like that."

Wrapping his arms around her waist, he pictured her common room in his mind and then apparated them both there. Everyone seemed to be asleep so he wouldn't get caught in here.

"Thank you for everything. I was a little bit worried about what would happen but it turned out alright."

A smile appeared on his lips before he brushed a hair to the side. Bending forward he lowered his lips over hers and kissed her passionately. he was very aware of how shocked she was for it took a few seconds for her to respond. Slowly he could feel her move her lips against his. Suddenly his hunger for her blood appeared out of nowhere so he had to pull away.

"I will see you soon, Emily."

With that he apparated away leaving a very shocked and frazzled girl behind.

* * *

**OOC:**

**OMG! A KISSING SCENE!**

**-faints-**

**I am having great difficulty deciding who she should fall in love with.**

**James, Draco, or Lucius?**

**Seriously people please review and tell me who you want.**

**REVIEW PLEASE!!!**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review!**


	12. Class Invitations

**OOC:**

**Ni Hao! **

**I am writing this with very twitchy (crappy) internet access while we are driving back to LA.**

**I was out of town hence no internet.**

**Anyway here is the twelfth chapter so please enjoy.**

**Next chapter won't come out until you guys start to review.**

**So um yes, please do enjoy.**

* * *

"Last night was so weird in so many ways."

Emily whispered to herself as she readied herself for her next class. Even though her cousin Hermione had insisted on not taking it, she was now taking Divination. The subject proved interesting for her partially because sometimes her dreams were a little bit closer to the truth than she had thought.

Her dreams and her thoughts needed to be picked apart partially for her sanity.

If she was lucky, this class might help.

Of course Hermione had told her about the professor that ran the class. Professor Trelawney or something. Hermione thought that she was a bit loony. Even Emily thought so.

Personally she would have preferred taking Firenze's divination class but she got who she got so she would deal with it.

As she stepped into the classroom, she noticed that there were very few girl students and plenty of guy students including James Dean.

Her cheeks grew a furious red when her eyes landed on his. Embarrassed that she had been caught staring at him, she turned away and went over to a desk by Hermione's friends, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley.

"I'm guessing that you guys are here to try to get with some girls, yes?"

They both looked at her as if she had uncovered a huge treasure.

"Wh...why would you think that?"

Ron asked defensively.

"I know you guys too well. That's why. I don't mind though. I think most of the guys in this case took this course to get with the five or six of us girls in this class. Men are weird."

The two guys shrugged and went back to discussing about well regular guy things.

Not knowing how else to spend the time, Emily got out her sketchpad and quill to begin a new sketch of her latest dream. The dream had been strange. Very strange.

Slowly she began to sketch out a hand reaching for something up in the sky, making sure to get every single detail that she could remember. In the dream that hand had belonged to her.

The time continued to pass at a snail's crawl as she continued to sketch. Now she was working on another hand, a bigger hand, coming from above to grab her smaller hand.

The whispers around her started to get louder and louder as she continued to proceed until she heard Ron whispering, "Blimey! That's real good."

Looking up from her work, she could see both girls and guys alike surrounding her and staring at her with wide, surprised eyes. James was kneeling down right next to her, but still managed to be taller than her even when she was sitting.

"That's really good, Emily."

He whispered against her ear, making her cheeks grow as red as a tomato. His words seemed to make her feel so topsy turvy inside.

"Thank you, James. It really means a lot. Coming from you I...I mean."

She whispered shyly, very aware that he was looking at her and observing her actions.

"I wish we could go out on a date again. Maybe we would be able to go by unscathed the second time."

This caught her by surprise for now she remembered the warning that Mr. Malfoy had given her.

_"Do not dare to even go out with that boy again. In fact do not even think about him. You would only hurt him in the end_."

Shaking her head, she couldn't help feeling fear for what would happen to James if Mr. Malfoy found out that they were even talking like this.

Suddenly the door to Professor Trelawney's room banged open. A dark, imposing man walked into the room; his silvery blonde hair flowing behind him in a secure low ponytail. Turning to face the class, all of the students ran back to their desks and looked downward afraid to meet his gaze.

It was Lucius Malfoy.

"Class, Professor Trelawney is on sick leave temporarily. Until the time she returns, the headmaster had appointed me to run her classes from this day forth."

This caused Harry to stand up and stare at Lucius imposingly.

"Yeah? Well what do you know about Divination?! You don't even work in that part of the Ministry!"

The class began to murmur in agreement except for James, Ron, and Emily.

"Well Mr. Potter, I was very skilled in Divination when I was a lad so don't give me any grief about being your temporary teacher."

Lucius said snidely before slamming his cane down upon Harry's desk.

"Do any of you have anything else to say before we get started?"

In unison all students shook their heads, fear apparent in their eyes. Emily found it very ironic that he appeared just when she had started to speak with James.

Slowly Lucius began to walk about the room, observing each of the students. Unknown to them, he was utilizing one of his vamperic gifts and reading their minds. When he got past Emily, he looked down at her bookbag where she had put the picture that she had been looking on, at least, according to her thoughts.

"Are you hiding something, Miss. Granger? A note perhaps?"

The way she blushed scarlett drove him mad with hunger and lust. It was a good thing that the class would be over in a mere five minutes. Then he could speak with her...alone.

"Well class since we have very little time to spend, I will assign you this. For the next time we meet I want you all to illustrate a recent dream of yours that needs to be deciphered in your mind. Okay? Class dismissed."

As quick as could be, all of the students packed their stuff and ran out of the classroom until Lucius stopped Emily from leaving.

"I need to speak with you. Do you have any other classes today?"

Nervousness clouded her features as she shook her head.

"Then sit down at one of the desks while I close the door."

Emily did as he asked while he walked over to the door the students just left out of. Lucius, knowing that the Dean kid would come back for her, locked the door as well before coming back to sit down on Professor Trelawney's desk.

"Now Emily, I know that you did not mean to but I heard that conversation between you and that Dean fellow. I have a feeling that he will ask you to the Samhain Ball that Hogwarts is having this Saturday."

This surprised her for she didn't know anything about a ball.

"There's going to be a ball? I didn't know anything about it."

His ice blue eyes widened before they went back to normal. Surely all of the girls in the school knew about it. That's all he could hear from the other girls' in the classroom thinking about. What they were going to wear and who they wanted to be asked by?

"Well before he does ask you, I wanted to ask you myself. It is not often that I am allowed to teach or actually be here at Hogwarts so I was wondering if you would like to go."

A gasp of surprise escaped her lips; her face becoming stark pale.

"Wouldn't you get into trouble? I mean with your son and also your wife? I couldn't do that. I'm sorry. I just couldn't."

His eyes glowed even brighter with fury but then dimmed when he realized that she meant it. In fact, based on her thoughts, it seemed like she wasn't planning on going due to past experiences with them. That saddened him greatly.

"Well that is a bit troublesome, but I will respect your decision. Anyway on something different, you will probably have an easy time finishing the homework assignment that I gave the class. Enjoy your day...Miss. Granger."

With a swish of his hand, the door unlocked allowing her to leave swiftly.

Suddenly a thought came into her mind. Mr. Malfoy had read her thoughts or how else would he have been able to know that she had started that picture intent on releasing that last dream of hers?

"Something is not right with him."

Emily whispered before she scampered off to grab a snack.

As she scampered away, Lucius Malfoy watched her intently with a saddened expression. She was figuring out what he was quickly. Would she be able to face her fear when she figured out what he truly was?

"I will still be at that ball in case you change your mind, fair Emily. I do so wish that you would."

* * *

**OOC: Okay. I finished the twelfth chapter.**

**I am serious though.**

**I will NOT start writing the thirteenth one until I get at least one review.**

**I want to know your input on the series so far, for I have been thinking about two other series to start writing about.**

**Should I keep going or should I put this on hiatus?**

**Should Lucius get with Emily or James or Draco?**

**Should I bring the Dark Lord more into the story since Lucius is on a mission or leave it as is?**

**These questions need to be answered.**

**So please review and I hope you enjoyed the story.**


	13. Quick Discoveries

**OOC: Okay.**

**I am getting this out later than expected because of really awful writer's block.**

**Thanks to TonyAnnaAndre though, I got a review. **

**It would be nice to get more but one review is nice too.**

**So on to the next chapter.**

**Lucky Number 13.**

Author's friend says "ALL HAIL LELOUCH!!!!!!"

**Claire go away and stop commenting on Lelouch. Jareth is so much better!**

**Anyway on to the story.**

* * *

It was time to be inside the Common Rooms or risk having points deducted from the house that you were apart of.

There had been new rules brought up to the students' attention at Hogwarts for they had found two more bodies inside the school with familiar bite marks.

What was attacking the school? Whatever it was, it had to be something supernatural.

Fear ran through Emily as she pondered what she was to do.

Of course the Granger in her told her to go out and investigate who and what was destroying the safety of the school.

The other part of her, the more sane part of her, told her that doing so would end in her own death. What would prevent the creature from attacking her?

"Crap! I can't think about any of this! How am I supposed to get anything done when I am so freakin' worried?"

Emily cried out in frustration as she stood up from her bed. Of course she was all alone. The girls that she bunked with had decided to spend the night over at their boyfriends' Common Room.

"I wish I had a boyfriend."

She whispered to herself before turning back to her chest full of belongings. Bending down she unlatched its lock and opened it up, revealing all of her treasures that she kept safe. The notes from Mr. Malfoy were in there as well as the quills and ink that she had gotten on her date with James awhile ago. What she really was looking for was her journal.

When she found it, she picked it up and laid down on the bed with a pen in hand. They were very useful muggle tools when she didn't feel like dipping her quill over and over again.

Opening the journal to the first blank page she began to write.

**Dear Diary,**

**I am deathly afraid of what is happening around here. People keep getting killed. First Stephannie, then the little kid, and the two others who haven't been identified yet because their bodies were so mangled.**

**What is happening at Hogwarts?**

**Not only are people getting murdered, but there is a sense of fear, hatred, and foreboding hovering over Hogwarts.**

**Soon maybe the ministry will get involved and since Dumbledore was murdered we will have to bend to their will. **

**What is to become of us?**

**Also lately I have been having conflicting feelings about three guys. **

**There is James Dean who is very sweet and smart. He seems to like me but hasn't pressured me into liking him back. Whenever he is around I feel all lightheaded and giddy. Maybe I have a crush on him, but I am not sure.**

**Then there is Mr. Malfoy or Lucius as he would like me call him. I feel so strange around him. I don't know if it is fear of him hurting my friends or the fact that such a man would even like me at all, but he makes me feel kind of special. Like someone actually likes me for me and not for who I hang out with or what grades I get.**

**The final one is Draco Malfoy. At first when I transferred into Hogwarts, Draco and I were enemies for lack of better words. Yet since he has told me about his father he has been awfully nice to me. It is kind of weird yet nice at the same time. I think now he is seeing me for who I am instead of just the cousin of Hermione.**

**Oh Journal! What should I do? Normally guys just avoid me and then when I come here, everything starts to change. Why are wizards so weird?**

**Anyway I have to go. I may have come up with a plan on how to figure out what is on Hogwarts grounds. Hopefully I will be able to write in you again later.**

**Much love,**

**Emily**

Placing her quill down, she waited for the ink to dry before she closed the journal and placed it gently under the blanket on her bed. Unknowingly to her though, as she got up to leave, the predator haunting the school was in the room with her watching her.

Lucius knew that she would try to figure out what was going on, but he didn't know that she would be this curious especially since it had been only a month since he had been sent here by the Dark Lord.

"That reminds me."

He whispered to himself before he apparated out of her room. Instantly he arrived at the current home of his dark lord and master.

Quickly he strolled into the home and went to the room where he sensed the Dark Lord's thoughts from. Even it would be easy to read them, he did not wish for attention to be brought to himself so he remained put. Before he knocked the door, he heard the sinister voice of his master.

"Come in, Lucius. We have been expecting you.

_"Indeed we have."_

Nagini responded in parseltongue back to her master.

Lucius, despite the fact that he knew he was better than the Dark Lord, bowed down before him in reverence while holding back the words that he so desperately wanted to shout in the Dark Lord's presence.

"You may rise, Lucius and tell us how your mission is going."

He rose solemnly and decided that he would tell the summarization of his doings without revealing his growing emotions for a certain halfblood Gryffindor.

"Milord, I have managed to bring Hogwarts slightly offguard. It was awhole lot easier to do now that Dumbledore has been extinguished for lack of a better word. Some of the more educated students though are consulting their books but many believe that it is just an animal that needs to be dealt with and not a dark wizard. All in all the plan is going well. Just a few more deaths and then you can take over Hogwarts fully and successfully."

The Dark Lord smirked, which is awfully hard for someone who has no lips, and chuckled to himself.

"You have proven once again, Lucius, that your loyalty is forever strong especially in my presence. Do carry on with what you are doing..."

Lucius turned to leave.

"But be sure to kill in a less strange way. We want the people of Hogwarts to think that something dark is at work and not some animal is committing these crimes."

His ice blue eyes widened.

_Does he know what I am?_

He thought before turning around to bow to his master.

"I promise that I will get the job done, Milord."

With that he apparated away, back to Hogwarts to observe his favorite girl.

"Do you think he knows that you know, Nagini?"

The Dark Lord asked while gently carressing the snake's belly.

_"That I know that he is no longer an ordinary wizard? I would think so. I am curious to see though what he has been tainted with. There are no traces of mudblood in him but there is something darker that could rival your own darkness, Milord."_

Another smirk crossed the man's snakelike features before he let out a boisterous chuckle.

"Yes we shall see how this plays out. Then maybe things will get more interesting.

* * *

Meanwhile back at Hogwarts, Emily had decided to sneak out and go down to the Forbidden section of the library to look through the books about one of her theories - vampirism. Though it would be very strange that a vampire would be hunting on Hogwarts Grounds, it wasn't too impossible to imagine.

The clues that she had deducted from all of this were:

1) The bite marks were similar to a vampire bat's marks

2) All the blood was drained from the victim's bodies

3) All of the murders had been committed at nighttime.

Well that was all she had so far as clues went but at least it was something.

Once Emily finished walking down the corridor, she looked around carefully before she flipped a portrait open after she gave the password. This secret passageway was better than having a chance to get caught by the wrong people.

Normally she wouldn't break rules like this but she just had to know what was going on.

As Emily slipped quickly inside to the secret passageway, she could barely see someone standing just a couple of feet away from her leaning against the wall.

It wasn't until that person began to speak that she felt truly afraid.

"Do you always sneak out like this, Emily? Or is this a one time thing for you?"

Before she knew it, the person disappeared. When she backed out to go back out of the portrait, she bumped into a solid mass. Afraid but hopefully feeling some sort of strength, Emily looked up to see those familiar ice blue eyes that haunted her dreams frequently.

"I don't want you to fear me, Emily, but answer my question."

Her emerald green eyes met his ice blue ones and slowly she could feel herself going into a trancelike state.

"This is a one time thing."

Her answer was honest even though she had wanted to lie. What was happening to her?

"I want you to come out more like this, Emily. Sneak out more at night because I want to see you. I am not forcing you to come but I would love if you did."

As she continued to stare into his eyes, she found it harder to stay awake. Why was she getting so tired? She couldn't remember herself feeling this way before except when she had first met him.

"I...um...I...okay."

Suddenly she felt her lips being claimed by his causing the trancelike state to deepen. Her eyes fluttered closed while the shock set in. There was something wrong with Mr. Malfoy. If it wasn't him, then it was his power.

Whatever it was it would spell out her doom.

* * *

**OOC: Sorry to end on such a weird cliffie but it is almost 4 AM and I need to sleep sometime.**

**Also it is Xmas Eve and I need to finish wrapping stuff later on today.**

**Maybe if I get a review today or tomorrow, I will type up something as an Xmas pressie to all of my readers.**

**I don't know yet.**

**Most of it depends on how cheerful I am after I spend time with my family on Christmas.**

**It depends.**

**Hope you enjoyed it despite the length of time it took to get it out.**

**Review please!**

**Think of it as an Xmas present to me.**

**REVIEW!!!**


	14. Puppy Love Threats

**OOC: **

**Once again because of TonyAnnaAndre I am able to get this out faster.**

**Yay!**

**One question though...why is no one else reviewing?**

**TonyAnnaAndre, this one is dedicated to you since you were the only one to review Chapter 12 and 13.**

Claire: Henry Lau is pure smex!!!!

**Yes he is Claire but now is not the time to mention him. **

**Now onto the story.**

* * *

Emily woke up to her classmates surrounding her. Bright light flashed into her eyes causing her to close them in response.

"Is she alright? She was out cold for awhile."

Her cousin's voice rang out, making her head ache. What exactly had happened to her while Mr. Malfoy had been talking to her?

Carefully she propped herself up on the bed and looked at the kids surrounding her. Dang! She didn't remember being this important.

"Um...hi?"

Emily whispered before her classmates came around to hug her. After five minutes of hugging, all of the students left except for Hermione, Ron, Harry and James who were the ones she really wanted to speak to especially after this whole fiasco. The trio approached the bed while James hung around in the background waiting for his turn.

"Hermione, what happened to me? Why am I in the hospital wing? What the bloody hell is happening?"

Emily asked her cousin before plopping back down onto the bed. Her body ached for more sleep but she didn't think that it would be best to do that before she got an explanation from Hermione.

"Well Em, you were found unconcious a couple feet away from the library where they found another victim of whatever is going around. What were you trying to do when you know that there is a dangerous creature loose among Hogwarts? Are you stupid or something? You could have died!"

The tone of voice was new for Hermione. It actually sounded like she was angry with her.

"Hermione, you know as well as I do that you want to know what is plaguing our school. I thought that since everyone else was out and about past hours snogging..."

Emily glared at Ron and Harry which seemed to assert her point.

"That I could get some sort of clue digging done. Forgive me for trying to figure things out Hermione. I just want to know what the hell is going on around here. You do too, but you haven't been looking up anything."

This seemed to strike a nerve.

"Is that what you think? You know as well as I do that I have been trying to figure out things too especially after you and James were attacked. Don't you go and place blame on me when it is you that was found unconscious near a dead body. You could have been that dead body, Emily. YOU COULD HAVE BEEN DEAD!"

Emily rolled her eyes and just shook her head. She was so tired of this arguing. Hell. Hermione always thought that it was her responsibility to take care of her, but she was older than her cousin. Why did she have to be so damn passionate?

"Hermione, stop acting like I am your bloody responsibility. I am older than you yet you still insist on treating me like a child."

"That's because you won't stop acting like one." Hermione stated.

"Hermione Granger, if you do not stop this crap I will just walk out of here and run off to Hogsmeade without your bloody opinion. I am tired of you, mum and da, your parents, and the teachers telling me how to run my bloody life when I have survived this far. So if you want to stop mothering me right now, I would love it oh so very much."

Obviously the arguing was getting on both Harry's and Ron's nerves cause they were very tense. Finally Harry spoke up.

"Will you two just shut up? Hermione, we know that you are worried about your cousin but she is right. You do baby her."

Then he turned to Emily.

"And Emily you are also at fault for going out when you knew something dangerous is out there. You could have gotten hurt and for that I would do the same thing Hermione is doing and give you a lecture too."

Now the room was filled with silence until Ron cleared his throat to speak.

"Hermione, even though I think we should still fill Emily in, I think we should let her rest..."

He nudged his head over to where James was leaning against the wall, patiently waiting to have his say with Emily.

"And hope that she heals quickly because Snape was positively steaming when he heard that there was another attack tonight. He will probably come to interrogate her later so we better give her some space."

Wide eyes met Ron's own pondering why in the bloody hell he was speaking so rationally. After a minute or so, Hermione turned back to Emily and sighed deeply.

"Ron's right. You need your rest, plus..."

She got down close to Emily's ear and began to whisper.

"James has been the most worried of us all. You owe him an explanation or something."

With that she stood up and dragged the two boys out of the hospital wing, leaving James and Emily alone...alone together.

The silence was deafening as they looked at each other, not knowing what to say to each other. Emily figured that he might be just as mad as her cousin had been because of her idiocy but she hoped that he wasn't too mad at her. She had only been trying to figure things out.

"So I guess you are mad too? I could understand why though. Guess this is what I get for being too curious in life."

Emily asked as she propped herself back up into a sitting position on the bed. Her eyes warily travelled up to his and was surprised when she saw him walk over to her side and sit down in the chair next to her bed.

Slowly his hand reached out to grab her own. His hand wrapped around hers and seemed to give him some sort of strange comfort.

"I am mad, but I am more mad at myself Emily. Why didn't you ask me to come with you for at least some sort of protection? I am just as curious as you are but I would kill myself to see you get murdered for your strange curiosity."

This made her eyes widen greatly, somehow bringing back the headache that she had woken up with.

"Why do you care so much, James?"

"Because I..."

She waited with great curiosity. It was something that was truly bothering her.

"Because I...I love you, Emily. It maybe strange coming from me especially since I am only a month or two older than you but I really do love you."

"Even after the whole Hogsmeade disaster?"

He looked at her earnestly.

"Yes."

"Even after getting attacked?"

"Yes."

His honesty shocked her. Tears started brimming at her eyes before she began to give into her happiness.

"Why do you love me? Don't you understand that I am a magnet for danger?"

He brought her face up with his hand before bringing his face closer to hers.

"Yes I do understand that. I love you because you are so geniune, so smart, so beautiful. I really love you."

With that he brought his lips down to hers, closer so that he could feel her with him. He needed to know that she was alive and this kiss was helping to prove that she was still breathing. When he pulled away, he chuckled to see the dazed expression on her face.

"I think I should leave you alone. You need your rest."

Still quite flustered, Emily nodded her head rapidly before she hurriedly burrowed underneath the blankets.

"Oh Emily? I wanted to ask you something."

This piqued her curiosity again.

"Do you want to go to the Samhain ball that is happening the day after tomorrow with me?"

With this she came back up again into a sitting position and stared him in the eyes.

"I'm sorry, James. I am not going to the ball with a date. I've been asked but I am not emotionally ready to go on a date with anyone. Sorry."

A sad smile appeared on his face.

"It's okay. I understand. Sleep well, Emily."

With that he turned to leave only to be stopped by Emily.

"James, before you go I need you to take this. I think it might keep you safe from whatever is out there."

Her hand stretched out with a necklace causing his gaze to fall upon it.

"What is it?"

She stretched out her hand and placed the necklace within his own hand.

"It's a necklace blessed by a priest from my hometown. If you open it up, there is a tiny mirror in there that will hopefully keep whatever is out there away from you."

This surprised him. Did that mean she knew what was out there?

"Thanks Emily. I will keep it on my person at all times. Now I really have to let you rest."

Quickly he left the room only to be stopped by his temporary Divination teacher, Lucius Malfoy.

"What were you doing in there, boy?"

Fear rolled through James, but he hoped it wouldn't show.

"I was visiting, Emily. I wasn't the only one, sir, so you shouldn't worry about anything."

Suddenly he found himself pressed up against the wall, hanging only because Lucius' hand kept him there. James tried his hardest to breathe, trying not to suffocate from this cold man's actions.

"You listen to me boy and listen well. That girl is mine and if I so much as see any of your body parts touching her again, I will rip you to shreds myself. Do you understand?"

A smirk crossed Lucius' features when the boy nodded his head. He let the boy drop before he turned to walk away.

"Remember that boy or your death will come swifter than you think."

* * *

**OOC:**

**Sorry for the delay but I have been battling a bad cold that has totally screwed up my sleeping schedule.**

**One more week until school starts again so I better pump these babies out faster than what I have been doing.**

**Okay so guys...I know ya'll are tired of me asking this of you but please PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**It doesn't take much.**

**Once again I would love to thank TonyAnnaAndre for reviewing everytime a new chapter comes out.**

**It warms my heart.**

**So please review and then I can mention ya'll who did in the next chapter.**

**Savvy?**

Claire: LAU RULES!!!!!

**Claire, go away and yes he does rule.**


	15. Costume Shopping

**OOC:**

**Chapter 15 already? Dang!**

**I want to say salamat hô (I think that is thank you in Filipino) to TonyAnnaAndre and yshann77 for reviewing my story.**

**It made my heart glow to see the reviews so thank you guys.**

**So this chapter may be a bit, I don't know, fillerish. **

**It's going to be short**

**...maybe longer**

**...idk**

**...my heart will decide.**

**Anyway read on!**

* * *

It didn't take Emily very long for her to recover from her little fainting spell. Madam Pompfrey let her out early with a warning saying that she needed to be careful when going out and about the school.

Of course everyone had been telling her that.

Anyway tomorrow was the Saturday which meant that she could rest or at least that is what she truly hoped to do.

Unfortunately she had been invited by her cousin and two of her friends, Laura and Ashley, who just happened to both be Gryffindor students as well.

Even though she wanted to hang out with them, she really wanted to invite a fourth year, Cassie, from Ravenclaw. Cassie reminded her so much of herself when she was younger plus she was fun to hang out with.

Today the teachers were letting the students wear halloween oriented stuff with their uniforms in an attempt to "brighten" up the place.

That was strange of the teachers to let them do that but she couldn't care less. She loved to dress up for Halloween.

Before Emily headed off to her first class, she pulled black and orange stockings up her legs. Quickly she grabbed her patchwork Halloween hoodie jacket and zipped it up while she shoved on her lace up platform boots.

Now she was rocking her Halloween attitude.

Looking down at her watch, her eyes widened when she saw that she had to reach the divination tower in ten minutes.

Unfortunately it was all the way across the school.

The only way she would be able to get there is if she flew and that would be against school rules.

An idea popped in her head though. There was more than one way.

"That's it. The secret passage way. I can get there with at least two minutes to spare."

As fast as she could she ran out of the dorm rooms and out of the common room. The secret passage was on the fifth floor so she had to scamper down the staircases and run her butt down down to the portrait with the shrunken old man.

"Filantro Nostrum Vitam"

Emily whispered to the portrait.

"Rightie Oh! Good memory young one!"

The portrait boomed before moving sideways so that she could step through.

When the portrait slid back into place she ran as fast as she could.

It didn't take her long to reach the end of the passageway. She whispered the same password again and was let through.

Looking down at her watch, she nearly jumped with happiness when she saw that she had two minutes left just as she thought she would have.

Once again she walked very quickly out of the passageway and into the divination room with a big goofy grin on her face.

"Well you seem very chipper today, Emily."

Ron and Harry said in unison as she walked over to her desk next to them.

"So I am guessing that Halloween is one of your all time favorite holidays, Emily?"

Harry asked her before getting out the homework that they had been assigned. Why in the hell Mr. Malfoy had made them draw out their dreams for his class when they were supposed to studying the future and crap, he couldn't guess.

Emily also took out the completed drawing that she had worked on before their last divination class.

"Well it is one of my fave holidays. Now tomorrow I want to ditch the ball but Hermione is dragging me along to go shopping for a costume for tomorrow's ball and she isn't going to let me leave without buying a costume for myself. It sucks, Harry. Ron can't you tell her that I hate dances?"

Both of the guys shrugged before the door to the room creaked open.

In walked Lucius Malfoy with a smirk on his face while he observed the classroom. His smirk turned to a frown when he heard their thoughts about tomorrow's ball instead of thinking about the topic at hand, divination.

"Hello Class. I hope that you all did your homework that I assigned. It doesn't matter if you drew it poorly but the true meaning behind the assignment is that we are going to decipher the images in your dreams to help explain what they mean."

Several groans were emitted before Mr. Malfoy silenced them with a glare.

"All of you get out your books about dream symbols and get out your drawings, then begin to pick out the symbols that you drew. Okay? Now begin."

In unison everyone reached down to their pile of books and bookbags to grab their homework and books. Fear ran through each and every one of the students except for Emily, James, Harry, and Ron since they all had their own personal feelings for him.

Opening her book up, Emily looked down at her drawing while flipping through the pages of the book.

A page stood out to her explaining about what the hands in her dream meant.

"To dream that you are holding hands with someone represents your connection with that person. Your dream may also reflect your anxieties about losing touch with him/her or that you are drifting apart. Also to dream that your hands with whom you are holding are clasped or closed signifies unity, completeness, acceptance, or agreement."

Emily whispered to herself before looking at her drawing again.

"That's interesting."

She said before she felt someone's eyes staring at her. Looking up she saw Mr. Malfoy standing before her but looking down at her in a curious fashion.

"Find something interesting, Miss. Granger?"

Timidly she shook her head before shutting her book closed. Her cheeks began to blush a deep scarlett before she looked down at her drawing.

"No need to be shy, Miss. Granger. Tell the class what you deciphered about your drawing. Get up and show your picture to the class right next to me."

Harry looked at Mr. Malfoy with anger in his eyes before he looked at her.

"Emily, you don't have to do it if you don't want to. He can't force you."

"Fifteen points from Gryffindor, Mr. Potter. Miss. Granger, please come up and share with us."

The smirk on his face made her want to hide herself in a place where no one could ever find her. Suddenly a voice appeared in her head, the voice of Mr. Malfoy.

_Emily, my dear, I would always be able to find you whether you wanted me to or not._

Her gaze went back up to his as she stood up with her drawing in her trembling hands and faced the classroom.

"Um well I drew a picture with two hands holding each other. In the book it says that to dream that you are holding hands with someone represents your connection with that person. Your dream may also reflect your anxieties about losing touch with him/her or that you are drifting apart. Also to dream that your hands with whom you are holding are clasped or closed signifies unity, completeness, acceptance, or agreement."

The class looked at her as if she had grown a third head or something for knowing this.

"Um so overall I think that my dream that I am going to accept a connection that I have with someone I know, someone I...I care about."

After that she quickly walked back to her seat and put her head on her desk to hide the bright red that her cheeks had emitted after embarrassing herself up in front of the students.

"Well class now you have your next assignment. By Monday I need you to turn in your dream interpretations with your drawing. Class Dismissed."

As fast as she could, Emily ran out of the classroom and went to go find her cousin along with her friends that were coming including Cassie. It was time to go to Hogsmeade to do what girls loved best - shopping.

It wasn't too hard to find the costume shop newly set up for the Halloween festivities that were going to occur. Luckily for them no one was there except for the owner so they all had peace in trying out their clothes.

Emily though didn't have any idea why she would need to buy a costume if she wasn't even going to go to the dance.

While the other girls gleefully began to try on costumes, Emily sat down in a chair and waited for them to be done.

It wasn't until Hermione came up to her dressed in what appeared to be a white strapless dress, well really a nightgown from what she could tell, that she began to realize that her cousin wasn't going to let her be unless she tried on costumes as well.

"Em, how do I look?"

Emily looked her over and nodded her head. Her cousin looked pretty good but something was missing.

"Hermione, wait one sec. Let me get you some things."

Getting up, she walked around the store to find some accessories for her cousin to use. After a quick search she found a platinum blonde wig, a faux wand, and a white wreath that her cousin could use to put on her head.

Hermione took one look at the accessories before she squeelled with delight.

"Em, this is perfect. I could wear those white high heels that you picked out for me before school started."

She shrugged before she returned back to her seat.

"Um...Em, I want you to try stuff on too you know."

"But I am not going to the ball."

"I don't care, Emily. Try stuff on or I will make your life suck until Christmas."

Her eyes widened with mock fear before she got up and began to look around. She didn't want a costume that would be slutty but she wanted something that was cute and kind of flirtatious.

The other girls seemed to have found their costumes and were beginning to look for accessories while she continued to look around.

After awhile she found a little red riding hood costume that was cute and not slutty which was a double bonus.

Making sure no one was watching she snuck inside the dressing room and tried it on. Her reflection in the mirror made her feel a little bit self concious. God! She had never really cared about her appearance before.

Stepping out of the dressing room, Emily tried not to be surprised when she saw all of her friends and even her cousin looking at her in awe when she stepped out.

"You have to buy that, Em."

"Yeah Emily, you should totally buy that."

"YEAH!"

"Buy it now!"

All she could do was roll her eyes, but she knew what she had to do.

In five minutes they were already to go back to Hogwarts with their new costumes in their hands when they saw someone at the end of the pathway that led to their school.

The figure didn't seem to move but Emily had a feeling that it wasn't there for her friends.

It was there for her.

Turning to Hermione, she gave her the bag with her costume in it and sighed.

"Herm, I need you to take Laura, Ashley, and Cassie back to Hogwarts safe and sound."

Hermione looked at her confused before looking behind her at the figure. Understanding the situation, she nodded her head.

"Okay. You understand. Just in case use the charm that you have in your pocket. I slipped it in there just in case something like this happened. It should protect all four of you guys."

Now her cousin was even more confused.

"What do you mean? You could die! What if that is the creature that is haunting the school?"

Emily shook her head and began to push Hermione towards a different pathway.

"Hermione it doesn't matter. As long as you are safe and our friends are safe then I will be happy. Now go to Honeydukes and use the secret passageway to get back to Hogwarts. Before you go through the end, you have to use the Dissendium Spell. Now go!"

"But?"

"I said go!"

With the final say, Emily nodded before she began to head towards the figure with fear in her heart.

Up ahead she saw that the figure was cloaked in blackness with a hood that covered the head. It also looked like the figure was wearing a mask that from far way looked like a skull.

Suddenly the figure disappeared causing her to panic.

Before she could react to the disappearance, she felt a knock on the back of her head which caused her to immediatly black out.

"I am sorry, my dear, but Lucius wishes to chat with you."

Those were the last words she heard before she slipped away.

* * *

**OOC:**

**Okay sorry for the delay but school has started again.**

**Gah! I hate school!**

**Anyway the chapter took forever to get out so I hope ya'll like it.**

**Review please.**

**I will try to get one out as soon as I can.**

**Love you all.**


	16. Sinister Meetings

**OOC: **

**Okay then.**

**I am back and ready to give ya'll a new chapter.**

**YAY!!!**

**Anyway guys I know that I haven't been keeping my promise to post faster but school is real rough right now especially because of the dreaded….**

**SATS!!!!!**

**~GASP~**

**Also I have been semi grounded by parental units so I haven't been able to get on the computer.**

**Got to love those parents.**

**Beside the point, here is Chapter 16.**

* * *

A dark figure stood in the Forbidden Forest, feeding on its meal of fresh blood.

Strands of platinum blond hair escaped the binds of fabric that kept his mask hidden. He needed this meal especially since he was going to be attending the Samhain ball tomorrow as an honorary Professor of the school.

The crunching of twigs and leaves caught his attention. Hurriedly he finished his meal off and dropped the body of a young Hufflepuff student on the moss covered earth.

Hastily he turned to see who his intruder was only to smell the familiar stench of what vampires despised most - werewolves.

"Greyback, what are you doing here?"

A tall, lanky man stepped out closer to Lucius with a person over his shoulders. His shaggy appearance and disgusting smell would warn anyone not to approach this pitiful creature but somehow he didn't think that this was the case.

"I was out hunting when I smelled your scent on this girl. Reckon you'll let me have a bite of the girl when your finished with her? I'd say I'll get a bite or two after you drain her of her blood."

Fenrir Greyback was the only one who knew of his dark and sinister gift though as Greyback had described it "a pain in the arse" before leaving him be on the first night of his change.

The wind blew causing the scent of the girl to flow through the air. Lucius now knew who it was.

"Emily? You kidnapped Emily?"

His ice cold eyes glowing with disbelief.

"Aye. I did. She smells wonderful don't she? It makes me want to take a nibble or tw..."

Suddenly the foul beast was interrupted.

"You touch her with your teeth at all and I will rip your jaw out. Let her go!"

Anger and fear filled his body and captured his undead soul. Their friendship would be over if his werewolf friend touched a hair on his love's body.

Understanding what kind of situation he was leaping into, Fenrir gently placed the unconcious girl onto the ground before Lucius before turning away.

"I understand, mate. You found the one who was meant to be yours, yes? Us immortals or whatever those foul wizards call us, no offense to you my friend, have to find our one and only mates before we die don't we? It's alright, Lucius. I understand your dilemma."

Turning to leave he began to walk back into the darkness before turning back to look at his immortal friend.

"Lucius take care of her. Protect your wee little red riding hood or a big bad wolf will come snatch her away."

With that he was gone.

Lucius looked at the place where his friend had been and then directed his gaze to the young, beautiful girl before him.

"That was a strange way of putting it. Of course I would protect her. Why wouldn't I? Who would try to harm her?"

He asked himself as he reached down to pick the poor girl up into his arms.

Quickly and efficiently he apparated to her rooms inside of Hogwarts, easily bypassing the spell placed to stop anyone from apparating in and out of the school.

When Lucius placed her in her bed and drew the covers over her fragile body, he noticed a note on her desk. Making sure not to destroy it in anyway, he picked it up and began to read it.

_Emily,_

_I know that you will be back after chasing that figure. _

_T__he charm worked very well because some strange wolf creatures were following us. _

_I don't know why I think so but I think they were werewolves. I won't know until I thoroughly investigate all of this chaos. _

_Your costume for the ball, even though you refuse to go, is underneath your bed. _

_I won't twist your arm or anything (unless you want me to), but I really want you to come to the ball tomorrow. _

_It would mean so much to me, our friends, and of course James. _

_Anyway when you get back from investigating that weird figure, please go find me._

_I will either be in the dining hall or in the library. Either way I will be reading something._

_Love you lots cousin,_

_Hermione_

Lucius' ice blue eyes scanned the note once, twice, thrice before he placed it back down. So the little Granger girl wanted Emily to go to the ball?

Now he knew that his love would go.

After about two months of observation he knew that this girl would do anything for her cousin.

Curiosity filled his mind at what she would be wearing. He knelt down next to the bed and reached down to grab the bag.

Lifting it up, he opened up the bag and peered down at its contents.

A sly smile crept upon his face as he finally realized that Greyback's warning had held some kind of meaning besides protecting his love.

Little Red Riding Hood was going to get a surprise tomorrow night.

The Big Bad Wolf was going to come and take her away from all of her friends tomorrow except really it would be Lucius taking her away.

Now he knew what he would be.

A low chuckle rippled through the air before he knelt down to give her a kiss.

"I will see you tomorrow, my Little Red Riding Hood."

With another smile he disappeared.

Right after he left, Emily woke up with shock in her eyes.

What the heck had happened to her?

The throbbing on the back of her head obviously showed her that she had no idea what the dark figure earlier had been but how had she gotten into her room and without having any recollection of doing so.

She really needed to lay off those muggle sodas for awhile until she finally got a grip on her mind.

Pulling back the covers Emily swung her legs to the side of the bed only to notice the note that her cousin had left her.

After reading it she sighed and got up from the bed.

"My cousin has such unusual confidence in me. Maybe she should lay off the muggle sodas too."

Thinking that she ought to get something to eat, Emily located her wand and shoes then proceeded to head down the stairs.

Fifteen minutes of searching for her strangely annoying cousin finally brought herself to the dining hall.

"This school really needs to stop being so big."

Emily muttered under her breath before locating her cousin who, as always, was sitting next to Harry and Ron. Quickly moving, Emily managed to secure the seat next to them before food magically appeared on her plate.

Before her cousin could say anything she nodded her head and answered in an unwilling tone the question that her cousin had cleverly plotted out in the note.

"Fine, Herm. I will go to the stupid ball but I will internally curse you about it until the holidays approach."

While she said this, Lucius Malfoy smiled to himself as his sensitive ears caught her sentence from across the room.

This ball was going to be the greatest that he had ever attended.

Emily's presence would assure that.

* * *

**OOC:**

**Okay guys.**

**I know it was short but I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Please people I need more reviews or I will hide in my emo corner.**

**~packs bag to get ready to hide in her emo corner~**

**Seriously I would love it.**

**Okay guys. Please review and give me your input for the next chapter.**

**Lots of drama will ensue in the next one.**

**I promise. XD**


	17. Samhain Ball

**OOC:**

**Okay so this is the seventeenth chapter.**

**O.O**

**I didn't think I would ever get this far especially with everything that has been going on lately in my life. -sighs-  
**

**Maybe for the twentieth chapter I will hand out cookies and mini "virtual" presents.**

**BTW I am going through writer's block and finals right now so I am pretty much dead.**

**Anyway thanks to TonyAnnaAndre and Skylark Potter for reviewing the sixteenth chapter.**

**~hands out cookies to both~**

**Now if more people reviewed then I could be busy baking which just magically stimulates my typing.**

**Hehehehehe**

**It is time for the Ball.**

**YAY! I LOVE BALLS!**

**~magically appears in fancy Cinderella gown~**

**On to the story.

* * *

**Tonight was the night of the Samhain Ball and there was no way that she would be feeling any comfortable at this event.

People were going to see her in the costume that she had picked out.

Of course her cousin was enjoying all this and was even helping her with her hair (getting rid of her natural white streaks) and with her makeup. Why Hermione found this exciting was beyond her comprehension. Her cousin was just weird.

After her cousin had finished with her, Emily stood up to go catch a glimpse of herself in the mirror and was surprised at what she saw.

She actually looked beautiful.

Her hair was free of her white highlights leaving dark brown, almost, black, ringlets that hung about her shoulders. Of course her cousin had put her hair in low pigtails that made the costume that she was wearing more innocent.

Her skin was flawless, pale, but flawless. Somehow the makeup that Hermione put on her made her eyes pop out more. The emerald green color of her eyes stood out against the scarlet cloak of the Red Riding Hood costume. Yes she was indeed beautiful.

She really did owe Hermione.

Strapping on her Mary Jane platform heels, Emily walked away from the mirror and began to walk towards the portrait that held a secret door behind it and an even more secret corridor that no one had ever found before.

A feeling of apprehension formed inside of her but she wouldn't back down.

She **was** going to that dance.

Fifteen minutes later she found herself walking into a room that would make a claustrophobic person flail and pass out. The ball room was filled with a bunch of students who were either in their fourth year or higher. Third years and below couldn't go though. The reason was still unknown.

All of the guys wore masks with their costumes to hide their identities whereas the girls' faces were left free of any such coverings.

The basic parts of this ball was simple.

Have fun, practice safe sex (just joking), and the male dancers would have to reveal who they were at midnight to the person that they were dancing with at the time of the unveiling.

Hogwarts' School Dances were weird.

"This may actually turn out to be fun."

Emily whispered to herself before she made her way down to where her cousin and her friends were hanging out. The looks on Ron's and Harry's face made her want to run away because they were staring at her as if she had a third head.

Her cousin's expression though was utterly different. As eager as can be, Hermione ran up to her and began to hug her really tight until Emily was sure that her spine would be utterly crushed if she wasn't let go.

"Herm, you are hurting me."

At that her cousin let her go only to smile sheepishly at her.

"You look so awesome. The guys are going to be staring at you so much today. You better get used to the attention, Em. You are going to need it."

"Oh shut up Herm. Let's just hurry up, party and then end the day. You know how much this type of stuff takes my energy away right?"

At the nod of Hermione's head, Emily smiled and turned to go before one of her favorite songs began to be by Evanescence began to play but she didn't have a dance partner.

Suddenly she felt a gloved hand lightly cup her shoulder and turn her around to face a tall man dressed in a black cape and suit.

No words could escape from her as that gloved hand pressed a finger against her lips prompting her to be silent.

"Shh, little one. It wouldn't be proper for you to cry out right now would it?"

A silky smooth voice whispered against her ear as the man bent down to press a light kiss on her neck. Shivers cascaded up and down her spine while her body went virtually numb. This person seemed so familiar yet she couldn't recognize him.

Though the man was dressed in black his hair was straight and was as black as a raven's wing, shiny just like the wings of that beautiful creature. His mask, that all of the guys were required to wear at this dance was silver but had green trimming around the eyes and edges of the mask.

A green snake was embedded in the mask, constructed by what appeared to be emeralds and two rubies for the eyes. Whomever this was, was obviously a Slytherin and very wealthy for them to have such details in their mask.

Now the familiarity that Emily felt around this man was hard to explain. The eyes seemed familiar yet they were an amber color. Who was this man? Why did her body yield to his touch like a cat yields to its owner. There was something weird in the way this man was making her feel.

Another song began to play though it was strange that this song would be playing at a Hogwarts' dance.

What was the name of it? Once upon a December or something? All Emily could remember was that it was from a muggle movie that she watched about a russian princess that was animated and stuff.

In one single movement her body was pulled towards the strange man's and soon they were off in a waltz.

_Dancing bears  
__Painted wings  
Things I almost remember..._

Emily felt herself drawn to this stranger as they somehow nimbly danced their way through the couples that were starting to waltz along with the music. Usually she wasn't that graceful when doing the waltz but somehow she was doing fine with this stranger.

"Who are you?"

She found herself asking the stranger as her head tilted up to examine his features once more. She still couldn't explain the attraction that she felt for this man as her eyes roved over this man's body.

"You don't know? Tsk. Tsk. Must I show you who I am, little one?"

_And a song someone sings  
once upon a December..._

That silky smooth voice sent chills up her spine once more. Her head began to feel lightheaded as she continued to stare up at him. Her eyes were trapped in his, mesmerized by the perfect amber shade that they were colored.

"I do believe that you are the only who is able to look in my eyes without fainting a minute later, little one. That is an impressive skill to have."

Suddenly Emily found her body being dipped. Her body became rigid as she felt herself get closer to the floor but was surprised when the stranger didn't struggle to support her weight, keeping her suspended in the air with one hand as he tilted her head up to meet his.

"Let's go outside, dear. It might make more sense if we went out there. You look like you need fresh air."

_Someone holds me safe and warm,  
horses prance through a silver storm..._

Warm arms wrapped around her shoulders as they walked up the stairs towards the balcony. The crowd seem to matter very little to them as they maneuvered their way through the couples.

When they reached the balcony, the man released her from the warmth of his arms so that she could walk over to the railing of the balcony. What Emily didn't know was that the man magically sealed up the wall so that no one else could enter through the balcony unless they climbed the very walls of Hogwarts to get on the balcony. This was what was needed to give them some privacy.

The figure gazed at the young girl before him and smiled. So this was the little woman that his fledgling desired...hmm...interesting. He did admit that this girl had a certain charm and was able to withstand his gaze without passing out...immediately.

He was going to fully test her out and see if this Little Red Riding Hood was ready for his Big Bad Wolf.

If not then he would just take her away from his pup.

With that thought in mind, the man walked up to the girl and flashed a big toothy grin.

_Your blood will be mine tonight, little one. Mark my words._

* * *

**Okay.**

**So I FINALLY got this capter done. **

**It took forever but it is finally done.**

**So was anyone fully prepared for the mini cliffhanger at the end?**

**Did anyone understand it?**

**I would love it if I could get reviews for this chapter before I update this story.**

**I will warn you now that I will be updating my other stories as well while I am on here.**

**YAY!**

**So please review and if you want to email me personal comments about my stories then email at the link that is shown on my page.**

**I will answer you guys as soon as I can if you do.**

**I would so love help from people if they could input some of their opinions of what should happen next.**

**Thank you and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**


	18. Damsel in Distress

****

Holy crap!

**Two chapters in two weeks?!**

**This is a nice change compared to a couple months ago.**

**Anyway guys I have…**

**NO MORE SCHOOL**

**-crickets fill the room-**

**Ok….**

**So basically why I am telling you this is because…**

**I HAVE TWO MONTHS WHERE ALL I CAN WRITE IS FANFICS**

**-applause fills the room-**

**Okay that is better.**

**Anyway, the mystery behind the mysterious figure…**

**Well just read ahead and you shall find out.**

**Hehe.**

**Go on.**

**Read it.**

* * *

The feeling of familiar darkness was crowding through Lucius' veins. It was so familiar yet he couldn't place the exact source of it.

Looking through his mask, his ice blue eyes clearly showcased his identity.

He walked throughout the ballroom to supervise the overly hormonal students of Hogwarts.

He was eagerly searching for one particular person though - his little love, his Emily.

His keen eyes were searching for the costume that she would be wearing, though he wasn't supposed to know what she was wearing but had snuck into her room to bring her back after Fenrir had kidnapped her only to see where her cousin, the pitiful Granger girl, had placed her costume when they had gotten back from Hogsmeade.

He couldn't find her though which began to worry him.

Emily had never broken a promise to her cousin so why start now?

That familiar tingling of a powerful aura hit him hard causing him to spin around and try to find the source of it.

His crystal blue eyes widened when he realized who it belonged to.

"Master? What are you doing here?"

Lucius found himself whispering, which was terribly unlike him.

His eyes narrowed in on where his master was only to feel a shot of fear flood through him.

His master was after Emily but why?

Slowly he sifted through the crowd, trying to get to his young love before his master could inflict any harm on her.

Somehow he knew his master had read his mind or found someway to figure out why he was acting the way he was but he hadn't suspected that he would come after the major cause of his distraction.

If his master hurt her then by the gods, he would rip his master's heart out and feed it to him piece by bloody piece.

Lucius could see how his love was looking at his master and it was really pushing his buttons.

She might be impervious to a vampire's gaze but the charm that a vampire could naturally ensue was obviously working on the little girl, his little girl.

The red hot grip of rage was clouding his mind as he began to shove his way through the crowd.

His master's thoughts about Emily began to trickle in his mind, taunting him into furthur rage.

_This girl shall be mine. I can smell her blood and it is tainted with innocence and power. _

How dare his master touch what was already his?

When he managed to get through the crowd of annoying students, Lucius hurriedly walked up the steps to the balcony only to be forced back.

Lucius could clearly see his master for the shield only hid the view for humans and wizards and not of vampires.

Wait! Did his master want him to see this...this seduction ploy of his with Emily?

This was beginning to frighten him and he didn't frighten easily.

"Emily, please pass his test for I do not think that I will be able to save you if you fail it."

Lucius whispered softly as he watched the scene unfold before him.

"Please Emily be alright."

_Meanwhile on the balcony...hehe_

Dizziness hit her as she continued to stare into the eyes of this strange man.

Her thoughts seemed to have disintegrated before she mustered the energy to turn her head.

There was something strange happening to her and suddenly dawned on her what was happening.

She was with a vampire.

The past two months of trying to figure out the murders at Hogwarts was suddenly coming rushing back to her head.

"You...you're a vampire."

Emily found herself stating before finding herself pressed up against the stranger's back.

"And here I thought that you were merely a twit. I underestimated you...Emily."

With a quick flick of his hand he sent her flying against the wall, her body making a loud thump before she crumbled onto the floor.

Blood was dripping from her skull as she struggled to get up from the ground only to have that strange man straddle her hips and smile down upon her.

"If you were the ignorant child that I thought you were, this would have been easier but now I fear that you know too much."

His tongue flicked out to lick the blood that was running down her face.

"Mmmm. So pure. If only I didn't have to kill you then I would cherish corrupting you myself before Lucius does."

Her eyes widened.

"Lucius? How do you know Mr. Malfoy?"

He smiled cruelly down at her, his fangs lengthening and scraping against her throat.

"Because I am his mas..."

A loud roar resounded in the air and she felt the weight of the stranger being dragged off of her in one swift move.

Cradling her head in her hads, Emily watched as a tall, muscular man held the stranger by his neck before quickly decapitating the man with his claws.

She heard someone screaming only to realize that it was herself that was screaming.

The stranger's head rested on the floor, blood still squirting out of his neck.

All of a sudden she noticed Lucius standing where the stranger had lead her before the entrance had disappeared.

"Wait! Wasn't there a wall there?"

Emily asked herself in a whisper before she was yanked up from the ground and clutched to the muscular man's chest.

The stench of him made her want to shrivel up but then she realized that he had killed someone. Killed someone without mercy.

Her fear was too strong to enable her to think of ways of escape even as Mr. Malfoy began to approach them.

"Fenrir, why are you here? Put her down."

The familiar soothing voice of his made her relax which didn't go unnoticed by the man that was holding her.

"Seems that you have quite an effect on her, eh Lucius."

"I thought I told you to let her go."

The man seemed to smile as he began moving his way toward the balcony, Emily still being held in his arms.

"Can't do that. The master has ordered me to bring her to him for he fears that she has hindered your quest."

The look of disbelief in Mr. Malfoy's eyes made her start to struggle.

"Mr. Malfoy, what is he talking about?"

"Silence."

A thud at the back of her head silenced her, dropping her into unconciousness.

"She is not hindering me. A few more deaths and this operation shall be completed."

A shrug is all it took to make Lucius realize that nothing was going to change.

"Reckon he'll let me have a bit of the girl when he's finished with her?"

Fenrir asked before jumping off the balcony and escaping with the girl in his arms, a worthy token for his master.

"FENRIR! NOOOOOO!"

Lucius cried out before he realized that he was too late.

Slumping against the balcony, he let the tears fall free as his love disappeared into a fate that might mean her death.

"Voldemort if you kill her I will rip your throat out."

He looked up, his blue eyes glowing in the darkness of the night.

"Mark my words. If you hurt her I will make you pay."

* * *

**Holy crap!**

**I finally finished this chapter.**

**Took forever.**

**Anyway I would love it if you guys reviewed it.**

**I am still having difficulties figuring out who she should end up with.**

**Lucius, Draco, or James?**

**I can't decide.**

**Also I am considering making a sequel to this series because I have this whole other part planned with this charrie.**

**Anyway**

**Please review and help me decide the fate of this fanfic.**

**THank you.**


	19. Encounter with Darkness

**OOC:**

**Holy crap!**

**Another chapter.**

**Only three people reviewed last time with their opinion and I was terribly sad.**

**-pouts-**

**So um yeah anyway**

**A brief summary:**

**Emily almost got killed by Lucius' vampie master.**

**Then she got kidnapped by Fenrir because Lucius was a bad demon vampie and didn't do his mission fast enough for Lord Voldie's liking.**

**So basically that sums it up.**

**I would prefer if you all go back to read chapter 18 instead of reading this brief summary.**

**The previous chapter is way better than the summary. Trust me.**

**Anyway...read on spirits. Read on.**

* * *

The darkness surrounded Emily as she laid huddled in the corner, chains circling her wrists and ankles to keep her from escaping.

She could not remember what had happened after that muscular man had killed that stranger but all she knew was that whatever happened, it involved Lucius.

"This place...it's so...foreboding."

Emily found herself whispering to herself as she tried her hardest to remain calm in this situation.

Thoughts of how she would escape ran through her head before she began to realize that her fate did not look so bright.

The clanging of the cell's door opening brought her attention to whomever was entering it.

Her eyes widened when she recongized who it was.

The man that walked in, if you could even call him that, was tall and unusually pale. His face was almost matching to the snake that was cradled around his neck.

And his eyes, those frightening eyes, were as red as rubies yet seemed to pierce one's very soul.

"So I see this is the girl that our Lucius has been distracted by from his mission Nagini. Tsk. Tsk. Lucius should have known better."

Confusion lit her face, her emotions very apparent on her face.

"Excuse me, Milord? May I ask a question please?"

Emily whispered, not sure if talking to this dangerous man was a good idea considering she had deduced that he was Lord Voldemort.

If he had eyebrows, it would have appeared that one would have rose at her speaking to him.

"Well look at that Nagini. Such polite manners and from such a rebellious looking girl as well."

Silence filled the room.

"Well since you asked so politely, yes you may ask me a question but make it quick."

Taking a gulp of air, Emily tried her hardest not to look into his eyes while speaking.

"Um...why am I here, Milord? I do not understand why you would kidnap a girl like me. I am not important to you or anybody really."

To her surprise, the Dark Lord chuckled and shook his head.

"You would be surprised as to how wrong you are, little one. It seems that Lucius Malfoy seeks your affection..."

Her eyes widened at that. Sure there had been signs but never would she have suspected that he would desire her so.

"But his affections for you are slowly down his results for the mission that I gave him. You are a hinderance and I will not release you until he has completed that mission."

_What was this man talking about?_ Emily thought to herself before mustering up the courage to ask him another question.

"Um, Milord? Mr. Malfoy is...is a death eater?"

Another chuckle and she could feel herself getting irritated with this man.

"Nagini, it seems this girl didn't know. Yes, the man who loves you and has been courting you is a death eater. He serves me."

Her emotions were beginning to get the better of her and she knew that she would start crying if she didn't hold it in.

"So that is why he was so secretive."

She whispered to herself, hurt and pain laced in her voice.

"He was supposed to be creating an uproar at Hogwarts by killing off the students one by one but that did not appear to be so."

Her eyes widened at this as she looked up at the Dark Lord and stared straight into his eyes.

"But there have been murders. Lots of them."

The Dark Lord, if he had eyebrows, made a face before crouching down next to her. With a wave of his hand, his prized snake slithered off of his shoulders to rest on Emily's lap.

"There have been? Why hasn't Hogwarts been taking precautions about it?"

She shrugged her shoulders.

"They thought that they were animal attacks. None of them seemed to have been done by a wizard."

Now the Dark Lord looked startled.

"What? Are you certain? You are not lying?"

He knew that she wasn't lying but he wanted to make certain.

"Yes I am certain. I, myself, grew concerned about the deaths and began to research potential creatures who might have killed these students."

"And?"

Emily breathed in deeply before answering.

"I believe that a vampire committed these murders."

This seemed to strike a nerve in the Dark Lord.

He seemed to apparate away from her to stand at the far side of the cell. Nagini was still on her lap, quite comfortable with where she was taking a nap.

"Then tell me this little one. If it is truly a vampire committing these murders, then why didn't Lucius tell me?"

The urge to not answer was strong in her but she didn't know what would happen if she didn't.

"I...I don't know, Milord. I didn't even know that he...he was a deatheater."

The sadness in her voice spoke of her truth and the Dark Lord knew it.

For some reason he seemed to be developing a soft spot for her as he watched her chained and sitting on the floor with his prize pet in his lap.

Dammitt. He wasn't supposed to feel for anybody not even a little girl.

This would have to end.

"Little one until Lucius comes here to rescue you, which I assume he will, I shall release you from those chains and put you in a room inside this...this place."

A soft gasp escaped her lips until she realized what was going on.

"You...you...you aren't going to kill me? For distracting Mr. Malfoy?"

Emily asked, confused as to why she would be spared.

"No I won't. This will not happen again though so take up the offer now."

With a flick of his hand, the chains came off of her and he beckoned for her to come closer.

"This way or you will get lost."

Stranger things had never occurred before in Emily's life but this was one of them.

_Meanwhile..._

Covering up the death of his master and two more young students' deaths proved futile as Lucius stood in front of Professor McGonagall explaining what had occurred.

"I think this calls for drastic action, Lucius. I think we need to start sending children home. We can't have anymore of them falling victim to some...some strange creature while trying to get an education."

Minerva's shrill voice rang out as she paced back and forth throughout the room.

Her pacing was beginning to make Lucius nervous but inside her felt content because he knew that this would be the last straw before the Dark Lord and his deatheaters could attack Hogwarts once again.

"And this matter about Miss. Granger's kidnapping must be settled as well. Lucius, I am putting you in charge of bringing her back to us. Can you do that?"

Lucius bowed his head and gave a smile.

"Of course I can. I shall make sure that her kidnappers get their just desserts."

_Yes...I will make sure that the Dark Lord and Fenrir pay for taking my Emily._

Lucius thought before he apparated away to where he knew Emily would have been taken.

Revenge was going to be sweet.

* * *

**Ok.**

**So I know there wasn't a lot of Lucius Malfoy but...**

**I am starting to get towards the mini climax of the story.**

**YAY!**

**Now here is a tally of who you all want Emily to be with...**

**4 - Lucius**

**1 - Draco**

**1- James**

**Now I know all of ya'll have a voice (those who read but don't review) so please vote for who you want her to be with.**

**If you do I give you cookies...filled with chocolate goodness.**

**Ok...so please REVIEW!**


	20. Welded Promises

**OOC**

**HOLY CRAP!!!!!!!!!!!**

**-flails-**

**This is the 20****TH**** CHAPTER!!!!!!!**

**-cookies fall from the sky-**

**I didn't think I would ever get this far at all.**

**If it weren't for those readers of mine… **

–**cough cough you know who you are cough cough-**

**I would have probably lost complete motivation for this story.**

**THANK YOU TO ALL OF MY LOYAL READERS!**

**This chapter has been a pain in the butt for me to write cause of the whirlwind that is known as senior year.**

**Plus college applications -dies-**

**So I hope you guys like the outcome.**

**Now onto the 20****th**** chapter…**

* * *

Lucius was now prepared and ready to take back what was rightfully his, his love...his Emily.

Despite the misgivings that he had about revealing to the girl what his secret was, Lucius had figured that in the next couple of days he would have to reveal his "vampiric" side to his love.

The consequences of that action though weighed heavily in his mind but he was prepared.

Emily's life for his secret being revealed? Lucius had made his decision.

Tonight someone would die and it would be either him or the Dark Lord.

The fates would decide tonight but hopefully the fates wouldn't dare take his Emily away from him again.

"You should be more concerned about how your darling love will take to you, Father."

The voice startled him yet it did not unnerve him completely for he had thoroughly believed that his son would be by his side in this.

"Draco, my dear boy, do you still hold a flame for Emily?"

Draco stepped out of the shadows of the study to show himself to his father. His face looked pale, lack of sleep probably, while his face looked tight with worry.

"Yes Father, I do still love Emily but I...I care more about your own happiness than mine. You have to realize that."

Something in his son's voice made his heart clench for the pain that Lucius was causing him.

His inner paternal side that should have been released sooner was slowly starting to make its way through the pores of his skin, wanting to reach out to comfort his poor son.

But alas, that was not his purpose for tonight.

"Draco, I am going to ask you one more thing."

His son's puppy dog eyes looked up at him, waiting for the words.

"Would you stand by me if, and if, I succeeded in killing the Dark Lord? Answer truthfully, Draco."

His ice blue eyes stared intently at his son, reading his facial expressions and body movements.

A vein was throbbing in his son's forehead while his fists clenched and unclenched. Sweat was beading on his son's skin as Lucius sensed his son coming to his conclusion.

He could tell that his son had easily conflicting thoughts about him deciding to kill his master, Lord Voldemort, but he had decided that now Lucius was no longer a servant to anyone.

Seeing his vampire master murdered had proven that fact.

Lord Voldemort was not immortal and he of all people knew that.

After watching his son squirm and twitch, he sighed with relief when his son began to speak.

"Dad, I...I don't really know what to say. After having to...to attempt to kill Dumbledore on the Dark Lord's orders I actually wouldn't mind you killing him. I really wouldn't."

There was a pause as Draco took an unsteady breath before he finished his words.

"So go ahead Dad. Kill him."

His signature smirk played on his lips, now satisfied with his son's answer.

As Lucius turned away to prepare to leave, he felt his son's hand on his shoulder and stopped.

"Dad?"

He stayed silent.

"Be careful of your true nature. Emily might close you out. She might do something and that would be bad."

Lucius' spine went rigid at this as rage at his son's honesty began to flow through him like fire. A fire that would have to be quenched for now.

"Thank you son. I already have a plan for that."

His hand grabbed his son's wrist like a vice, like iron hardened completely keeping him in place.

"Son, if Emily flees if I show my...true side...then I want you to find her and hide her away somewhere."

His son didn't respond.

"And if it turns out that I end up dying tonight, Draco, but Emily escapes, I want you to still find her and love her..."

Lucius paused, trying to get possible tears to go away.

A Malfoy never cried.

"Draco...love her like I would love her. Nothing would make me happier if I died if you found a way to make Emily happy, even if I am dead."

With that, Lucius let go of his son's wrist and walked away from him.

As he walked out a chill went up his spine, an ominous chill that seemed to hint at things to come.

Tonight something was going to happen.

Something terrible.

**Okay guys.**

**I know this is a short chapter but I have received a lot of emails asking me to hurry up.**

**Due to my busy schedule this year, I do not believe that I will be posting as much as I used to.**

**So hopefully you guys will like this.**

**BTW, I still can't decide who she should end up with.**

**Please tell me who you want her to get with.**

**Please review too. Thanks.**


	21. The End or a New Beginning?

**Thanks to all of those who have been reading and reviewing this fanfic.**

**It is my baby and sadly I have to say that I am ending it soon.**

**There might be a sequel but it all depends on if YOU guys want it.**

**I think the next chapter or two will be the last chapter.**

**So if you guys want a sequel please leave me a review or email me.**

* * *

The time had now come to attack and reclaim her - his Emily.

His ice blue eyes stared at and gazed at the hideout of his master, correction, former master as he studied the insides with his vision while searching for his beloved.

Each heartbeat was different - each scent of blood was different yet he knew them especially hers.

Her heartbeat was soft and steady and her blood - it was exquisite. Nothing could possibly describe how her blood affected him.

Soon it would be time.

_Oh so soon._

Lucius thought as he peered out from his little perch - an obviously sturdy tree branch - that he had cleverly hid himself while he awaited the time for him to attack.

_To attack._ He thought with dread for his Emily would have to see him in his true state - the vampire state.

His confidence in her was unfaltering.

_She will come to me. She **will** come to me. My Emily..._

But doubt was beginning to form in him for whether or not he would be able to contain himself from draining her dry when he rescued her.

_If I see her in the battle, I fear that I will kill her. _

Staring out once more to where he could sense Emily's heartbeat within the stony walls of Lord Voldemort's lair, he sighed.

"Oh Merlin, please give me strength."

While he continued to observe, a different scenario was being played out within the walls of Voldemort's lair.

No one was prepared for a battle and deatheaters were lounging about while the leader of them - Lord Voldemort of course- was resting in his room pondering about the young girl whom he had ordered to be captured.

He remembered how Nagini had responded to her, ignoring his commands to stay with him so that she could go into the little Granger's room to sleep.

There was just something about that little Granger girl, who was so unlike that Hermione girl that was a powerful ally to Harry Potter, that striked something in him.

Lord Voldemort hoped for her sake that he was not becoming interested in her.

If he did feel an inkling of anything for that girl, there would be hell to pay and he would create it.

The last time he had fallen in love with a girl it had been a halfblood like himself.

Yet she had spurned him, the filthy little mudblood whore.

Though that was not the main reasons why he had become a dark wizard, she had been one of them.

Lidia Prewitt - one of those halfbloods who had leaned towards defending mudbloods, had refused to be with him for she had felt it would have been hypocritical of her to do so.

Now she was dead.

_She had been his first victim. _He thought as a smile appeared on his face.

Somehow this child was bringing back these old feelings that he had felt for Lidia.

It was a weakness he didn''t want any part of.

And like most weaknesses of his, he would have to cut it off for good.

Then again, maybe it would be better to see if the girl would be of some use to him in helping to try to figure out who had been committing the murders if Lucius hadn't.

Getting up from his seat, Voldemort began to move across the room to grab his wand and then proceeded to walk to his captive's room.

Unbeknowst to him, Lucius had been able to see the movement and had already apparated inside his fortress, disguised as one of the lesser death eaters.

Soon it would be time to attack.

_Soon my Emily....Soon my love._

He thought before walking into the shadows of the halls; silence surrounding him as he made his way down to where he heard her heartbeat.

When he managed to find himself standing in front of Emily's door, at least that was what he assumed due to her heartbeat, he pressed his head against it and sighed.

_"Father, I am inside the building. All you need is to tell me and I will enact plan b."_

Draco's voice sounded in his head like the toll of the bells in Notre Dame.

So distracting his voice was that Lucius didn't even have the time to register who had appeared behind him until he heard his former halfblood master's cool, slimy voice against his ear.

"And what is it that you are doing here, Lucius?"

The swishing of a cloak could be heard and suddenly his hood was off revealing who he truly was.

Doing the best he could to salvage whatever form of plan he had left, Lucius bowed before him and bent his head down.

"Milord, I apologize for not appearing as soon as you had summoned me. I wish to express my..."

A hand gripped his head hard and yanked his head back before he felt Voldemort's wand at his heart.

"Lucius, why didn't you tell me what you have become? A vampire is it? That would explain your strange attitude lately."

That seemed to spark something within him and then the darkness took over.

Baring his teeth, Lucius jumped up and grabbed onto his arm before feeling the sting of the magic being thrust his way.

It was a battle - a vampire vs a wizard. He didn't know who would win but he sure as hell was going to get Emily away from this man.

Lost in the blur, theirs minds utterly consumed by the darkness and the fight, Lucius and Voldemort fought back and forth until they heard the soft voice of a certain girl.

"What's going on?"

Emily stood there in her costume from the previous night; the white streaks in her hair still gone from the spell she had used before.

Sensing that this was an opportunity that he couldn't waste, the dark lord raised his wand.

"CRUCIO!"

Emily's eyes widened and everything seemed to move in slow motion.

She could feel her body moving but couldn't comprehend what she was saying as she ran to protect Lucius.

The grin on Voldemort's face grew as the spell moved closer to his enemy.

Lucius looked wide eyed away from her and saw the spell and where it was heading.

So slow. Everything was moving just too slow until....

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!"

A loud piercing scream sounded throughout the hallway, nearly breaking their eardrums before Lucius realized what had happened.

Emily was screaming; the pain so intense that her hair began turning white once again.

A light seemed to consume her as fierce pain rolled throughout her body.

Then everything seemed to dim slowly as she vaguely found herself falling down and hitting the floor with a loud thud.

The last images that she would see were confirming her fears of what exactly had been prowling Hogwarts.

All she saw was Lucius's mouth opening and his fangs distending before he was hit with a Crucio spell.

She saw him walk closer and closer even as his blood began to spill from the spells that the Dark Lord was casting on him.

Then as if possessed by some madness, he leapt forward and sank his teeth into Voldemort's throat.

That was all she saw before everything faded into the darkness.

**Several moments later**

Lucius could feel himself slowly dying as he drained the dark lord of his blood before snapping his neck.

A sense of relief overcame him before he saw his Emily crumbled up on the floor, blood flowing from her temple.

Picking her up in his arms, he couldn't help feeling overcome with strong emotions as tears welled up in his eyes.

_"Draco! I need you to meet me by Hogwarts' Lake. Voldemort is no more. Emily is injured. Please come."_

He pleaded in his mind before he apparated to the lake's mossy shore, kneeling down so that now Emily could rest in his lap.

"Please Emily...don't die. I need you. I need you more than anything in this world."

A single tear rolled down his cheek before falling and landing on the crook of her neck, revealing a temptation that even he wouldn't cross.

"Father, what is wrong? What happened to Emily?"

His son's voice whispered as he knelt down beside him; an obvious look of love and devotion in his son's eyes for the girl.

"Her heartbeat...it sounds so weak, Draco."

His son looked at him and sighed.

"Dad, you need to heal as well."

A shake of his head shut up his son before he brought his wrist up over his love's face.

"Son, I am going to ask you to do something for me."

He said as he brought his wrist up closer to his mouth.

"Yes, Father?"

Ever the obedient son since he had discovered his son's love for Emily, he knew what his father requested of him he would accomplish.

"I am going to heal her head wound then I need you to take her away...far away from here...from me." He said sadly.

"No father! I couldn't possibly..."

"Yes you can." His father interjected before piercing the skin of his wrist and letting the blood flow out.

Raising his wrist above Emily's head, he let the blood drip down and cover her head wound and watched as it stiched itself together.

The skin healing at a rapid rate before suddenly it was as if she hadn't been injured.

As his own wrist healed Lucius turned to his son and placed his unharmed hand on his skin.

"You must protect her for me, Draco. Remember the promise you made me. Protect her with the same love and devotiong that I have for her."

Lucius stood up and let his borrowed death eater cloak whip around him as the air picked up.

"I must go someplace to heal myself. With the wounds that Voldemort inflicted on me, I won't be able to be truly be useful for at least six months. I can't protect her until then."

With that last sentence, Lucius apparated away and left Draco to deal with Emily.

Sensing the silence around them, Draco looked down at the girl who he had unknowingly fallen in love since she had first entered Hogwarts.

"Emily, please get better."

Closing his eyes for a mere second, he could vaguely feel something moving next to him.

Suddenly his eyes shot back open to look down at her and he could see that now she was awake.

Her emerald colored eyes gazed back up at him with confusion and bewilderment.

"Who are you?"

She asked and then she fell into the darkness once again.

**OOC: **

**Well my fellow readers. **

**This is the end of Flowers of Deception. Official last chapter right here.**

**I know I left it off with a cliffhanger but I planned on writing up a sequel to this since I have so much left to type up.**

**Unfortunately I do not know when I will type up the sequel due to my current commitments with my school.**

**Anyway please review and tell me what you have thought of this story. **

**What were your favorite parts? What were your least favorite parts?**

**Please tell me cause I would really like to know.**

**Also can you tell me if you would read the sequel. It would just give me a count of who would read it.**

**Thanks and I hope you have a lovely winter.**


End file.
